To Protect the One you Love
by La'Ruelia
Summary: [Complete] Kaoru is to be married on her birthday, unless the Kenshingumi can find a fake husband for her until this man leaves. But when the man won’t leave, and the secret is out. Can Kenshin protect the one he loves?
1. The letter

Kaoru is to be married on her birthday, unless the Kenshin-gumi can find a fake husband for her until this man leaves. But when the man won't leave, and the secret is out. Can Kenshin protect the one he loves?

--------

Chapter 1

DC: I don't own RK, ok?

"Kenshin? Kenshin, where are you?"

"In the kitchen Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru traveled through the hallways, and got into her kitchen. Kenshin was finishing some lunch dishes.

"Sanosuke and Megumi's wedding is coming up! I can't wait for it!" She said, as she helped Kenshin dry the last of them. Kenshin nodded, and smiled his famous rurouni smile.

"I can't believe Sano had the nerves to ask her." He said. Kaoru smiled and laughed a little.

She thought often of getting married, but was too embarrassed to ask Megumi, or anyone, anything about love. (AKA: Kenshin)

Kenshin knew he loved Kaoru, but didn't know if she felt the same about him. He needed some help.

"Kenshin, Jou-chan, are you here?" Came a voice. Sanosuke came into the kitchen.

"Why are the two of you in the kitchen... alone?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Kaoru fumbled with the plate she held, as Kenshin scratched his head. Kaoru put the plate away, and left the room. Not before hitting Sanosuke on the back of his neck. (He's too tall to hit on the head)

"We weren't doing anything." Kenshin said, smiling again. Sanosuke hit his back. Making him stumble.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need help. I can't find anything to wear for the wedding." He said.

"But this one doesn't know anything about clothes." Kenshin said. Sanosuke grabbed him and started to pull him away.

"Well, you're the closest friend of mine, that can, and will, give me advice." He said as he dragged him outside, passing Kaoru on the way out.

"I guess I'll be back, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said as they reached the gates. Kaoru waved, and continued sweeping. A few minutes later, a man came up to the gates.

"Excuse me, are you Kamiya Kaoru?" He asked. Kaoru set the broom against the wall, and approached the man.

"Yes I am." She said straitening out her kimono. He gave her a letter, and bowed. Kaoru closed the gates, and sat on the steps.

"To Kaoru Kamiya... WHAT?" She jumped up, and re read the letter.

"No... no, no. I can't do this. Baka dad. He did mention this to me..." She reminisced on that moment, but then shook her head violently.

"This is not the time! I need help... Megumi! I need to find her." Kaoru ran through the gates, and ran to the clinic down the road.

"Megumi? Are you here?" She called.

"Hold on Kaoru, let me finish." Megumi responded.

Kaoru sat down, and waited for Megumi to finish with her patient.

"Now, come in two weeks, and I'll give you another checkup." Megumi said. The pregnant lady nodded, and left. Leaving the two ladies alone.

"Now calmly tell me what's wrong." Megumi said as she sat down next to Kaoru. Kaoru shoved the letter in her face, and Megumi read it.

_To Kaoru Kamiya,_

_As you probably know by now, I am ready to take charge of your life. You are to marry me when you turn twenty-one, which will be in June. Hopefully you get this letter by then. When we do get married, we will move to America, and learn about each other._

_Love, Yoshimoto Kiroshi_

Megumi read the letter, then put it down.

"When did anyone say you had to marry this jerk?" Megumi asked.

"My father. It was in his will. If I wasn't legally married by age twenty-one, then I am to be married to this man." She said. "My birthday is in a week." She added. Megumi set the letter down.

"Then we will have to get you married, legally or maybe fake. To get him off your back..." Megumi said. Kaoru put her head in her hands.

"But we'll have to make up fake papers, and we could get caught... Oh Megumi! I don't want to move from Japan!" She cried out. Megumi got up, and switched her open sign to closed, and then turned back to Kaoru.

"Come on. We have to talk to the others."

--------

Kenshin was some help for Sanosuke. They got him a red suit, which was odd, but looked good on him. They were walking back to the dojo.

"Has Megumi-dono gotten her Kimono, yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, but she won't let me see it." He said.

They turned the corner, and saw the two women opening the gates.

"Oi!" Sanosuke yelled. They didn't look up. Kaoru just open the gates, and they went inside.

"I wonder why they didn't stop." Kenshin said.

"They're probably doing some girly thing." Sanosuke said as they came to the gates. Kenshin closed it after them, and they went inside.

They found the two of them, fixing tea, and gathering cups.

"Expecting people?" Sanosuke asked.

"You, Ken-san, and Yahiko." Megumi said pouring tea in the cups. Kaoru held the door open, and Megumi carried the tray out. They set it on the table, and sat down.

"Okay, I'm here!" Yahiko said, as he passed Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Come on you two. Sit down." Megumi called.

When everyone was settled down, and had his or her teacup, Kaoru began.

"I have some bad news for everyone." She said. Everyone turned to either her or Megumi.

"She's going to have to move to America by force," Megumi started, but was interrupted.

"Nani?" Yahiko yelled.

"Jou-chan can't!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked.

"Unless," Megumi started again, "she get's married in a week. Or we do a fake marriage." Megumi said.

"But who will..." Yahiko turned to Kenshin. Soon everyone was looking at Kenshin, except for Kaoru who felt miserable.

"Oro? I-Iie!" He said waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh come on Kenshin, you know you want to!" Sanosuke said elbowing him. Kenshin did the anime sweat drop, and smiled nervously.

"Yeah! Come on lover man!" Yahiko teased.

"Bu-but!" Kenshin said. Everyone seemed to be smiling evilly at him.

"It's for Kaoru-chan's sake!" Megumi said. Kenshin gave in. Kaoru looked confusingly from each person, then she looked at Megumi. Megumi smiled, her famous Kitsune smile, at her.

"Meet your fake husband! Miss Kaoru Himura!" She said. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, and then feinted.

--------

Preview for next Chappie!:

_Kaoru turned back towards the man, and noticed all the other doors gone. She watched in horror as the fat man came closer. He finally got her, and whispered._

_ "Your mine!"_

How do you like my very first fanfic, on this site? Well, I hope it's okay. I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Kiroshi arrives

Chapter 2

DC: I don't own RK

Kaoru woke up, in her room. It had gotten dark, so she guessed it must have been a long nap she took. She got up, and then noticed, she was wearing something different. Wondering why she had changed her clothes she left the room. Not, really, noticing she didn't have a door.

When she did, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't her dojo, or at least it didn't look like it.

'Where's Kenshin? Maybe he knows where were at.' She thought as she aimlessly walked about. She spotted a door. It was nothing like her doors in the dojo. It had a doorknob, for one, and was made out of real heavy wood, not rice paper.

Turning the doorknob, she stepped into a room filled with light. She looked up, and saw a chandelier, which scared her.

'What the heck is that? I never owned that, and this room is so big, with so many doors!' She thought as she looked around.

She guessed it was the eating area, but instead of pillows, there were chairs. The table stood high off the ground, so you couldn't sit on the floor anyway. She was about to touch it, when a door, on the other side of the room, opened. At first she was happy to see Kenshin, or at least it looked like him.

When he started to come closer, he changed. He changed into a big fat man with a cigar in his mouth. He smiled greedily and held his arms open. Kaoru screamed, and ran for the door she came through, but when she turned around it was just a wall.

She turned back towards the man, and noticed all the other doors gone. She watched in horror as the fat man came closer. He finally got her, and whispered.

"Your mine!"

--------

Kaoru woke up. This time her friends surrounded her.

"I was sleeping!" Kaoru said happily. Megumi helped her up.

"You weren't sleeping you fainted." Yahiko said. Kaoru sighed.

"I had a horrible dream!" She said.

"I don't think we want to know, Jou-chan." Sano commented.

"Good because I'm not repeating it." She said.

"So... how are we going to do this?" Megumi asked. Kaoru paled. She now remembered her predicament. She had to marry unless she wanted to marry the man in her dreams. Not Kenshin the man _of_ her dreams, but the man _in_ her dreams.

"Kenshin will pose as Jou-chan's husband. It's as easy as that!" Sano said.

"Not so. We'll need papers, and other legal stuff." Yahiko said.

"Can't we make our own?" Sano asked.

"Where is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. They pointed to a corner. Kenshin had been in a daze, and was very quiet. Kaoru turned back to the three fighting people.

"So we could, but who will right them?" Megumi asked.

"Not Kenshin. His handwriting is horrid!" Sano said.

"Don't think this one can't hear you." Kenshin called from the corner.

They agreed to let Megumi write the papers, and everyone had to get used to the idea of calling Kaoru Kamiya, Kaoru Himura.

"That means when he gets here, you two will be sharing a room!" Sano commented. Both Kenshin and Kaoru put their face in there hands.

"This will be fun!" Yahiko smiled evilly.

--------

On Kaoru's birthday, Megumi finished the illegal papers. She received help from the police chief. (A/N: Isn't he a friend? Sorta?) She handed them to Kenshin, and he put them on one of Kaoru's desk.

Kaoru is now used to calling herself Himura, and can't help wondering if that would happen one day...

"Oh, and Happy birthday!" Tea said as she finished her tea. Kaoru snapped out of the daydream, and remembered it was her birthday.

"I better get going... remember call me you-know-what until that man leaves, okay?" Kaoru asked. Tea smiled and waived her goodbye.

She rushed home, where everyone was helping cleaning, and such. Kaoru picked up a broom, but Megumi hit her hand.

"It's your birthday! I thought we sent you to do things?" She asked. Kaoru frowned.

"What if the man comes, and takes me away? I'm too scared to be out there alone!" She cried out.

"Then take Kenshin!" Megumi said. Kaoru tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Oh, Ken-san! Come here!" Megumi sang, with her little fox ears and all. Kenshin stopped doing the laundry, and traveled over.

"Hai?" He asked.

"Take Kaoru-chan down to the market." Megumi ordered. Kaoru blushed slightly.

"I thought you were with Tea-san?" He asked.

"I'm too worried to be with her! Can't I just stay here?" She asked. Megumi sighed.

"I swear, you never want to have any fun on your birthday." Megumi said with a sigh. Kaoru smiled, took the broom, and started to sweep.

Soon after Sanosuke came running to the gates.

"A carriage!" He yelled. Yahiko, who was finishing Kenshin's laundry, looked up.

"How come you're not cleaning?" He yelled.

"Because I, for one, don't live here, and I'm lookout. Hey Kenshin Jou-chan, get ready!" Sanosuke said.

"Yeah, and Megumi dosen't live here either..." Yahiko muttered as he went to the gates.

Kenshin and Kaoru went inside, while Yahiko opened the gates. Megumi straightened herself up, and got ready to great the man. Sanosuke stood next to Megumi.

"Good luck!" Yahiko said, and went inside.

Sure enough a carriage pulled up and out stepped a tall man, about as tall as Sano. He had long blonde hair, and wore a very nice American suit. Sano muttered something like 'stupid businessmen' before he stepped up.

"Is this the Kamiya dojo?" He asked. Megumi nodded.

"You must be Kiroshi. Right?" She asked. The man winked at her, and nodded. Megumi smiled awkwardly, while Sano's rage skyrocketed. But before he could touch (kill) him, Megumi was leading the way to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Well, I must tell you something though." Megumi whispered.

"Your married?" The man teased. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be, but Kaoru is already." She said. The man shook his head.

"Who would dare touch my Kaoru?" He asked. Megumi smiled to herself. She held up a finger for him to wait, and went inside.

"You two ready?" Megumi asked. Kenshin and Kaoru nervously nodded. Megumi crossed her arms.

"No your not! Get a little closer! You got to look married!" She complained. Kaoru scooted over one pillow while blushing, and smiled towards Kenshin. Kenshin smiled back, and nodded toward Megumi.

Megumi opened the door, and found the man trying to eavesdrop.

"Why are you leaning?" The man jumped. Yahiko had popped up out of nowhere.

"And you are?" He asked.

"No time for that! Go get some tea, and go tell my baka, to help!" Megumi said. Yahiko nodded, and went to get Sanosuke. Megumi smiled politely.

"We'll introduce ourselves later. Come in and meet Kaoru Himura, and her husband!" Megumi pulled him in, and waived to Kenshin and Kaoru. She then left, to help with the tea.

"Oh! So you are married!" Kiroshi said. Kaoru nodded. Kiroshi sat down on a pillow, and asked,

"May I see the papers?"

Kaoru got up, and went to get the papers. Kiroshi and Kenshin had a little chat.

"So what's your name?" Kiroshi said a little rudely.

"Himura Kenshin." Kenshin replied. Kiroshi's eyes widened.

"The man who defeated Makoto Shishio, and Takeda Kanryu?" He asked. Kenshin scratched his head.

"News get's around, huh?" He asked.

"You're the number one swordsman, next to Hitokiri Battousai." He said. Kenshin flinched at the name, but Kiroshi didn't see him, because Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru came in.

"Kiroshi-sama, these are my friends. Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko." Kaoru introduced. They sat around. Sano sat close to Megumi eyeing Kiroshi. Yahiko set the tea tray down, passed everyone a cup.

"Are you a servant?" Kiroshi asked. Yahiko glared at Kaoru. Kaoru put her hand to her mouth, to stop the giggles.

"No I am not! Just being polite..." Yahiko muttered. Kiroshi shrugged. Kaoru handed him the papers, and he looked over it. He set them on the table.

"Well, clearly I can see your married," Kaoru smiled, "but I've traveled such a long way! Can't I just stay here, for awhile?" He asked.

"Wh--" Kaoru clamped her hand over Sano's mouth.

"H-Hai, you may. You are welcomed to our dojo!" She said. Kiroshi smiled, and Sano pouted. He got up, and so did everyone else. Yahiko showed him to his room, but before leaving he said,

"Happy birthday, darling!"

--------

Grrr... I hate that man! Preview for next chapter:

_"Shh! Come here!" Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, and they shared a quick kiss to get Kiroshi out of their hair._

_But I think Kaoru enjoyed it... Kenshin too._

_When they separated they blushed terribly, and went into separate rooms. Kiroshi sulked off._

That is next! Hope you liked this, and I won't update unless I get some more reviews! (please?)

Love, LaLa Rue!


	3. Takuni Hime

Chapter 3

DC: I don't own RK

--------

A/N: Wow! 13 reviews! I was only expecting like five or six... Oh and to legolasEstelstar I really don't know if LaLa Rue is French... I heard it off of an Anime my friend watched, so I picked it... Never really thought... sounds French, Anyway here is lovely Chapter three!

--------

Kaoru felt, oh so, terrible under Hiroshi's stare. She felt his gaze everywhere, and at anytime she had, she left the dojo. Accompanied with someone, of course.

"Thank you, Tsubame!" Kaoru said as they shopped around. Tsubame smiled, and nodded.

"It's okay! I would want to be away from that man too." She said.

They walked around, getting food items here and there, and having a little girl time. Kaoru felt free from everything.

But she didn't mind being with Kenshin.

Whenever there is that odd silence, that's who she thought of. She wondered if she had some sickness. A sickness that made you thinks of a person a little too much.

"Kaoru-dono! Look at that!"

Kaoru shook her head a little, and turned to a window, that had a beautiful kimono in it.

"Oh wow!" Kaoru said as she put her hands to the glass. Tsubame did the same.

"I wish I had the money for that..." Tsubame said. She looked at the price and sighed.

"That's like a two week paycheck..." She mumbled. Kaoru smiled. She grabbed Tsubame's hand, and dragged her in.

--------

"But Kaoru! That had to have cost a lot, and you're giving it to me?" Tsubame asked. She was staring at the kimono, but couldn't believe it. Kaoru waved her hand.

"Don't worry! I've had a lot of student's lately. Save it for you and Yahiko-chan's wedding!" She exclaimed. Tsubame blushed, but gave Kaoru a hug.

"Thank you!" She cried.

--------

Sano was staying at the dojo, for the day, as Megumi worked at the doctor's office. Kaoru and Tsubame had just come back, and he was walking the halls.

Kiroshi had come by, and winked his way.

Sanosuke was confused.

"I think he winked at me..." Sano looked down, and jumped to see Tsubame. She was blushing a little.

"Well if he does it again, I'll kick his ass for you!" Sano said as he cracked his knuckles. Tsubame laughed nervously.

"I'm serious!" Sano said, and Tsubame smiled.

"Well, thank you Sano-sama!" She said. Spotting Yahiko, she waived, and left his way. Sanosuke popped into the sitting room where Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting in.

"Hey guess what?" Sano asked with a grin on his face.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked.

"I have a list. A list of things, you two, have to do as a couple!" He sat down across from Kenshin and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, and laid it on top of the table. Kaoru looked at Kenshin nervously, and vise-versa.

"Ahem!" He said. He held it up so they couldn't peek. "First of all, you have to have nicknames." He said.

"Nicknames?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru wondered what Sano had in mind.

"Yeah like pet names! Like how I call Jou-chan, Jou-chan." Sano said. Kenshin scratched his cheek.

"This one doesn't have very good wording..." He said.

"At least try!" Sano said. Kenshin thought. Kaoru thought also, but only couldn't come up with anything good.

"Okay say it!" Sano said impatiently. Kenshin turned to her.

"Mausu-chan!"

"Tanuki-hime!"

There was an odd silence, but then Kaoru hit Kenshin on the head. Kenshin lay on the floor with swirly eyes.

"Why did you call me 'princess raccoon'?" She asked angrily. Sanosuke started to laugh. Kenshin got up and rubbed his head.

"Well, you called me a little mouse..." He pouted

"And you called me a raccoon royal! Oh just forget the stupid pet names!" Kaoru yelled angrily. Sano wipped his eyes.

"I didn't mean it literally! Tanuki-hime, oh that was a good one!" He cried out. Kaoru glared, and Sano went to the second thing on his list.

"Well, you're going to have to smooch sometimes." He said.

Kaoru seemed to lose her voice. Kenshin scratched his cheek, and smiled his rurouni smile.

"Must we do that really?" He asked. Sano nodded.

"If you want him to leave, yeah! He won't be convinced!" Sano said. He looked at his third thing on the list.

"And in bed..."

"SANO!" Kaoru seemed to have gotten her voice back. She stood up.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious!" He said.

"If we need that kind of info I'll get Megumi!" She yelled.

"So you are planning to?" He asked slyly. Kaoru blushed as she pushed him out of the room. She slammed the door, but it opened slightly.

"Fine then!" Sano walked off.

Kaoru turned around, and looked at Kenshin.

"I don't know if I can do this..." She said with a sigh. Kenshin who sill had the shock ness of what Sanosuke said. A little moment later, he shook his head, and got up.

"I don't think we'd... well... you know..." He said.

There was an awkward silence. Kiroshi spotted the door being slightly opened, and peeked through.

"I mean it's just so hard to... not that I don't... That's not what I mean!" Kaoru yelled as she saw Kenshin's wondrous face. Kenshin smiled and glanced at the door. He could see eyes, and knew who it was.

"But what if I can't prete--"

"Shh! Come here!" Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer, and they shared a quick kiss to get Kiroshi out of their hair.

But I think Kaoru enjoyed it... Kenshin did too.

When they separated, they blushed terribly, and Kaoru left through another door. Kenshin went out the one Kiroshi was in.

Kiroshi sulked away.

--------

"You what?"

Kaoru blushed even more. She whispered into Megumi's ear. Megumi put her hand to her mouth, and started to laugh.

"Oh-hohohohoho!" She laughed. Little fox ears popping up.

"You wouldn't mind going a step further would you?" She teased. Kaoru got up.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" She said. Megumi laughed again.

"I promise I won't tell a soul! Not a word will come out of my about you or Ken-san!" She said. Kaoru crossed her arms.

"I hope you won't!" She said. She traveled out of the doctor's office, and decided to go back to the dojo.

'I can't see Kenshin after what happened!' One part of her mind said. This side was her innocent side.

'But you will see him in bed!' Her other, no name, side said.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" She yelled. People stared at her, and she quickly went off.

'I'm losing it! I really am!' She thought. 'It's not like I don't like pretending...'

She daydreamed, and walked right into...

"Ah! Kaoru my darling!"

That snapped her out.

"Errr... Kiroshi-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh just walking around. May I escort you home?" He asked. Kaoru, politely, nodded. They walked in silence, and Kaoru felt very, very, uncomfortable, again.

"So how are you today?" He asked breaking the silence.

'What is he getting at?' "I'm doing good! Great..." She said. Kiroshi smiled.

He opened the gates for her, and they went inside. Kaoru thanked him, and went off. Kiroshi smiled to himself, as he went to his room.

--------

Kenshin does look like a mouse... Put little micky mouse ears on him.

Preview:

_'I wonder if she enjoys this as much as I do…' He thought as he slides into the futon next to Kaoru. Kaoru, who always faces away from Kenshin, felt him slid under._

_"Goodnight." She whispered._

_"Goodnight, Kaoru-dono." He whispered back. Kaoru blew the candle and lay back down. She couldn't help but to wonder…_

_'Does Kenshin like this as much as I do?' She closed her eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep._

Hope you liked this one! Oh how I love Sano in this chapter. Review me, please! (I need some to update!)

Love, LaLa Rue!


	4. The Wedding and a Servant

Chapter 4

DC: I don't own RK

A/N: Did you know that Sanosuke and Megumi are my favorite couple? I like to read fics about them more then K and K, but I wanted to make a fanfic on them, because it wauld be more akward.

A/N2: Wow! **21** reviews! ::Dances around:: I am so happy! Please read onwards!

--------

"Can you even do my hair?"

"How do you want it?"

"Well, seeing how it's really long, and I can't do anything with it, I'll just keep it down.

Megumi, Kaoru, Tsubame, and Tea were doing hair, and getting ready for Sano's and Megumi's wedding. Megumi was being snippy, but Kaoru knows that's how she acts when she's nervous. Kaoru decided just to brush her hair out. Megumi waited patiently, and when Kaoru had gently brushed it out, she got her Kimono on.

"It looks beautiful!" Tea said. Megumi smiled.

"Thank you! I picked it out myself!" She said. Kaoru helped Tsubame into her new dress, and brushed her hair.

"Wow, when did you get that?" Megumi asked Tsubame.

"Kaoru-dono got it for me!" Tsubame said. Megumi looked up.

"You got that for her? So your not that selfish!" She teased. Kaoru stuck her tongue out, and finished brushing her hair.

"Now I can get ready!" Kaoru said finally.

"I can't believe you and Sanosuke are getting married!" Tea said. Megumi waived her hand.

"Took him long enough, to propose." She said. Kaoru changed into her good Kimono, when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you women ready?"

"Hai, Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me little!"

Yahiko stomped off, and Tsubame giggled.

"I just love teasing him!" She said.

"You mean you just call him that for the heck of it?" Megumi asked. Tsubame nodded, and they laughed. There was another knock on the door, and in peeked Misao.

"I made it!" She called. Kaoru hugged her, and she sat down.

"So you did get my letter!" Megumi said. Misao nodded.

"I dragged Aoshi here too!" She said. "Who was that tall man?"

"Sano?" The three of them asked. Misao shook her head.

"The other tall man." She asked.

"Oh you mean Yoshimoto..." Megumi said in disgust. Misao scratched her head.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

Megumi and Kaoru explained what has been happening for the past two months. Misao nodded, and cracked her knuckles.

"If he hit's on you while I'm here, I'll take care of him!" Misao said.

There was yet another nock, and the door opened. Sano stood there, not in his red clothes, but in his regular clothes. He pushed a girl inside, with his eyes covered.

"Here, she already explained herself, you take her!" He left the room, and didn't look at Megumi or the girls at all. The girl looked up. She had light brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a simple blue kimono.

"I err... konichwa..." She said.

"And you are?" Megumi asked.

"I err... My name is Elizabeth Brewer, and I am a servant of Mr. Yoshimoto." She said.

They could tell she was from the west. First of all her accent, and she addressed Kiroshi by Mr. Yoshimoto. She looked at her feet, and wouldn't look up again.

"Why do you have your head down, Elizabeth?" Misao asked. She raised her head a little, but she shut her eyes tight.

"Mr. Yoshimoto said it's rude to look at rich people in the eyes!" She said. Megumi, and the girls laughed.

"No one is rich here!" Megumi said. Elizabeth opened them.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure we know where not rich!" Tea said.

"How old are you?" Tsubame asked.

"I am fourteen years old." She said. Tsubame smiled.

"Your as old as me!" She exclaimed.

They dressed her up also, even though she wasn't invited to the wedding. Kenshin lightly knocked on the door, and said,

"We're ready, ladies..." And they left. Megumi excitedly squealed a little, which made Kaoru laugh. They left and went outside.

--------

It was a nice warm autumn day. Sanosuke was in his nice red, clothes type thing, and stood waiting for Megumi to come out. He crossed his arms, and watched as Kenshin came out.

"They're coming!" He called Sano nodded. He looked around and saw Aoshi leaning on the wall. He could just tell he didn't want to come. He laughed about that. Misao could make him do anything.

(A/N: How are Japanese weddings? Hmm... I guess no music... so... I will just have them come up, and say things...)

Sano watched as Megumi came up. She was wearing a very nice white kimono, and had extra red lipstick on. She stood next to Sano, and smiled. Sanosuke smiled back, and turned to the Priest.

After his words of hope and stuff, they shared a kiss, and everyone clapped. Except for Hiroshi, who looked disappointed.

--------

They held the little ceremony at the Akabeko. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Megumi sat in one booth.

"I'm so happy for you too!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"When are you going on your honeymoon?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, were waiting on that." Megumi said. Kenshin was clueless.

"Right now, we just want to make sure that Kiroshi won't get into your way, and we need the money to buy things." Sanosuke said.

"Are you going to work?" Kaoru asked Sano. Sanosuke didn't answer. Kaoru laughed.

Yahiko, Misao, and Tsubame soon joined the group. They talked the day away.

--------

"You have too!"

"But..."

"You've done it for the past two months so why can't you do it now?"

"It... Fine... Just let me go Sano..."

Kenshin looked around to see if Kiroshi was near by. He didn't see him anywhere, and knocked on Kaoru's door.

"It's okay Kenshin." Came Kaoru's voice. Kenshin opened the door, and slipped inside. Kaoru was already under the covers. He grabbed his clothes to go change, and said he'd be right back.

He snuck off going to the bathroom, but was caught...

By the person he had been trying to avoid...

"Hello, Himura-san." Kiroshi said. Kenshin smiled.

"Oh, Hello Yoshimoto-san!" He said. Kiroshi smirked.

"Why are you going to the bathroom to change? Aren't you allowed to change in front of your wife?" He asked. Kenshin could feel the pressure to answer him right away. He thought for a moment.

"I well, err... she was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up, and I have to go to the bathroom!" He said quickly, and ran towards the bathhouse. Kiroshi made a low growling noise, as he went into his own room.

Kenshin quickly changed, and softly went into Kaoru's room. He hated walking quietly, but didn't mind sharing a room with Kaoru. ( :) me!)

'I wonder if she enjoys this as much as I do...' He thought as he slides into the futon next to Kaoru. Kaoru, who always faces away from Kenshin, felt him slid under.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Kaoru-dono." He whispered back. Kaoru blew the candle and lay back down. She couldn't help but to wonder...

'Does Kenshin like this as much as I do?' She closed her eyes, got past the akwardness that she was sleeping with a man, and fell into a fitful sleep.

--------

Wow Kiroshi just won't go away!

Preview:

_Kenshin was left alone again, before Kaoru came busting into the room. Kenshin looked up, and noticed something. She was holding a little bottle, and swayed around._

_"Hello! Kenshin-san!" She said. Her words slurred. Kenshin could have only guessed._

_She was drunk..._

_She walked over, swaying her hips with every move._

_"How much have you had?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed it tight. Kenshin tried to push her away. Getting the hint, she started to cry._

_"Y-You don't like me do you?" She said with big watery eyes. Kenshin waived his arms, but Kaoru didn't take notice._

_"I-If you do love me, you'll kiss me!" She said holding out her arms._

Another akward moment with Kenshin and Kaoru! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Reviews, I need reviews please!

Love, Lala Rue!


	5. Drunk

Chapter 5

DC: I don't own RK

Two months later, Sanosuke was just lying about with a fish bone in his mouth. He stretched and hit someone's leg. He looked up, and saw Kiroshi hovering over him. He gave a disgusting smirk, and winked at him, before leaving.

'Kami-sama...' Sano said as he held his chest. "Matte!" He looked around. No other person, a.k.a girl, was there. Sano just became gravely ill.

"He can't... NO!" He quickly left the dojo, tripping in the snow on the way.

Elizabeth was folding Kiroshi's clothes, when Kaoru came by. She peeked into the room, and saw her just sitting there.

"Elizabeth-chan?" She asked. Elizabeth looked up.

"Oh, hello Kaoru-dono. Just cleaning up a little." She said. Kaoru came inside, and sat next to her.

"Tell me about yourself? How did you get into Kiroshi's life?" She asked. Elizabeth dropped her clothes, and tears formed into her eyes.

"Did I say something? I'm sorry!" Kaoru said. Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing! I just miss my family." She said. Kaoru looked at her with sympathy.

"I was sold to Kiroshi, when I turned eight. My father loved me dearly, but just couldn't feed me anymore. I have seen them twice since my departure, and Kiroshi has taken away my privileges to see them." She said.

"How can you speak Japanese?" She asked.

"I went into a three year study period. Kiroshi has all his servants and butlers study. He travels here a lot." Elizabeth said.

"Oh... When you're done, come out for some lunch!" Kaoru said giving her a slight hug.

--------

'Should I tell her? But what if she just laughs? After that one incident... But that was Tea-sama example...' (See after preview to know more on the incident) Kenshin cut the fish, and put it on to cook.

It's been five months, and Kiroshi has made up excuses after excuses not to leave. He was starting to worry. Already one he almost slipped, when he Kaoru, Kaoru-dono. Sighing he stood and waited for lunch to be done.

He started to daydream. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Kenshin... KENSHIN!"

Yahiko took the fish off, and waived the smoke out, with his bare hands I may add. Kenshin started to choke, and ran out into the snow. That wasn't very smart. He wasn't wearing any kind of socks or shoes.

"OW!" They both yelled at once.

After that incident, Kaoru wrapped Yahiko's burnt fingers, and Kenshin's feet were in a bucket of hot water. Kaoru and Elizabeth giggled at their stupidity as they served the fish with some rice balls.

"What happened?" Megumi asked as she came in. She was off work, Dr. Genzai took over for the rest of the day, and decided to visit.

"Kenshin was going to let the fish burn, so Yahiko took them off while they were still cooking. He burnt his fingers. Since there was smoke Kenshin ran out into the snow, and his feet are cold now." Kaoru explained. Megumi giggled.

"Sano's at home. He seems petrified about something... So I left him there. Where is Yoshimoto?" She asked.

"Out somewhere." Elizabeth said. Megumi shrugged.

"Hopefully he'll go look at a geisha or something." Megumi said.

"What's a geisha?" Elizabeth asked.

"Some girls, who are ugly I may add, put makeup on and dance." Megumi said.

"Megumi! You couldn't be more wrong!" Kaoru said. Megumi looked at her.

"Geisha's are very beautiful people. They play instruments, and dance. You have to be really rich to see them though..." Kaoru daydreamed for a moment. "Your just mad because they are more prettier then you." She added. Megumi huffed, and Elizabeth giggled at her reaction. Kaoru proved a very good point, but still wished she could be rich. (She's such a dreamer!)

Today wasn't his day...

--------

Winter went by fast, and Kiroshi still wouldn't leave. Sano visited less often, and every time he came something odd would happen to where he had to leave. He finally went to see Kenshin.

"Kenshin? No one is else in here, right?" He asked. Kenshin looked around.

"No this one is alone." He said. Sano closed the door, and sat down.

"I have a suspicion..." He started. Kenshin took a sip of his tea. "I think Kiroshi is gay!" Kenshin choked, and Sano pounded on his back.

"Nani ka?" He choked out. Sano crossed his arms.

"He gives me weird looks!" He said. Kenshin wiped his mouth.

"He gives everyone weird looks, Sano. You must be seeing things." Kenshin said. Sanosuke got up.

"I must be, because he only wants Jou-chan." He said. Sighing he left the room. Kenshin was left alone again, before Kaoru came busting into the room a few minutes later. Kenshin looked up, and noticed something. She was holding a little bottle, and swayed around.

"Hello! Kenshin-san!" She said. Her words slurred. Kenshin could have only guessed.

She was drunk. Now who'd give her something to drink?

'Someone who doesn't know she can't hold any kind of dink down... Kiroshi.' Kenshin watched as she walked over to him, shaking her hips with every move. Kenshin caught her, and she giggled.

"How much have you had?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed it tight. Kenshin tried to push her away. Getting the hint, she started to cry.

"Y-You don't like me do you?" She said with big watery eyes. Kenshin waived his arms, but Kaoru didn't take notice.

"I-If you do love me, you'll kiss me!" She said holding out her arms. Kenshin's eyes went wide. Standing at the door was Kiroshi with a huge grin on his face.

Kaoru inched closer, and closer, while Kenshin had no clue on what to do. Kaoru kissed his cheek, and started to giggle.

"You do love me!" She said as she hugged his neck again. She rubbed her wet face on his, while giggled. Kiroshi gave a glare before leaving. Kenshin sighed, and Kaoru stopped rubbing on him. She yawned and past out on his lap.

'That was close...' Kenshin thought. He wiped his face, and looked down at Kaoru. He watched her peaceful form sleep. She let go of the bottle, and let it roll to the ground. Kenshin sighed; he couldn't let her sleep on his lap forever. He picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom.

He laid her on the futon, and covered her up. She rolled her body towards him, and said,

"Don't leave... I don't want you to leave..." Kenshin wondered if she was asleep. She let out a soft snore, and he concluded, she was. He moved her hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep, and Kenshin left the room.

'What am I going to do?' He asked himself as he closed her door.

--------

Megumi and Sanosuke decided, it's almost been a year. Kiroshi has to give up soon, so they wanted to go to London.

"Where?" Yahiko asked Sanosuke.

"London! I've always wanted to go there!" Megumi answered for him.

"Hopefully, he'll stop following you." Sanosuke said. Kaoru nodded.

"He's been here for almost a year. I think he'll stop sooner or later. Anyway when will you two be back in Japan?" Kenshin asked.

"In about a month and a half. So it won't be that long. We'll be back for Jou-chan's birthday." Sano said.

Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru waived them off, and went inside. Yahiko decided to take a nap, and Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone. They sat outside, talking about how nice of a May Day it was. Kaoru loved sitting next to Kenshin, and talking like old times.

But it was never like the old times. Kiroshi was watching them from all over. Elizabeth was at the Akabeko, with Tsubame earning some pocket money doing odd little things. They decided to make lunch together, and Kenshin gave Kaoru a lesson.

"Okay to make Kenshin's famous Miso soup, you have to have spices... hmm... no salt... Kenshin, we need salt!" Kaoru said.

"How about we go together to get some?" He asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Yahiko will be alright by himself. It's not like Kiroshi will do something." Kaoru said. She slipped on her sandals, and they went to the market for some salt.

--------

She and Kenshin had a nice time getting salt, and some other little things. Kenshin carried the salt home, and Kaoru carried the little things.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Yahiko coming from the Akabeko.

"I'm going to help Tea at the Akabeko, I'll be home later!" He yelled. Kenshin and Kaoru nodded, and waived. Yahiko went back inside, and they walked along.

"Yahiko is being such a big help!" Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded.

"I think he likes Tsubame-chan." He said. Kaoru laughed.

"It took you that long, Mausu-chan!" Kaoru teased. Kenshin smiled.

"Well, Tanuki-hime, I guess I don't pay attention much." He said. They laughed the way home.

--------

Aww! Kenshin kissed Kaoru's cheek!

Preview:

_Kaoru was tied to a wall with shackles. She tried to reach Kenshin's body, but couldn't. Kiroshi laughed, and kicked Kenshin's body over, and to Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin had been shot._

_Right in the heart._

Suspense! You are probably going to kill me! But guess what? ::Holds out a tray of cookies:: I'm loaded! You can't get me when I start to sell these to little kids. They'll surround me and I'll be shielded from you people! MW-HAHAHAHA! (My evil laugh)

Oh and the thing with Tae. In the episode after the Shishio thing, Kenshin found a ring in a fish, and gave it to Kaoru. Kaoru, who had been told a little before if a guy gives you a ring then your forever linked together by marriage, was so happy, but Kenshin didn't mean it. You'll have to see it yourself; it's a funny episode!

I'll update, if you review!

Love, LaLa Rue!

P.S: poor Sano Kiroshi is hitting him on...


	6. Some Wrong Turns

Chapter 6

DC: I don't own RK

A/N: Wow! You ppl really like me! And guess what? I got my first constructive critisim yesturday! Don't worry, WhiteRabbit5, I'm changing it, (Geisha's are cool ladies!) and the story is going to slow down... I think in this chapter... Anyway I still can't get a good website for good Japanese traditional weddings, when I do I'll change that too!

Hope you like this chapter continue on!

A month later...

Kaoru was in one of those ballroom halls with a lot of people, and she was waiting for someone. She was dressed in a simple blue dress, but didn't know why she was there in the first place.

"Kaoru-dono?" She looked up, and saw Kenshin. She smiled, and got up from the uncomfortable chair. He led her away from the other people, and into a hallway. He told her to close her eyes, and she did. He led her into a room, but Kaoru felt something different. Kenshin's hands had changed from the soft touch to rough, and hard. She didn't open her eyes, but she felt like she was standing there forever.

"Kaoru, my darling, open you eyes!" Said a different voice. Kaoru was scared. She opened her eyes, and saw she was in a bedroom. She looked down, and she was wearing her kimono again. Looking to her left she saw nothing but a door, and a window, but to her left, stood Kiroshi. She gasped and tried to leave, but tripped.

When she opened her eyes again, she gasped. Lying on the floor... was Kenshin...

"Kenshin!" She yelled out, but couldn't move. The room changed into a dungeon, and she was tied to a wall with shackles. She tried to reach Kenshin's body, but couldn't. Kiroshi laughed, and kicked Kenshin's body, and to Kaoru's surprise, Kenshin had been shot.

Right in the heart.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. Kiroshi ran to her, and grabbed her arms. Kaoru fought with him, with her eyes closed, but when she felt his hands... They were different. She opened her eyes, and she was back in her own room.

Kenshin was holding her arms.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" He asked. Kaoru could see his expression. He was really worried. She started to cry, and put her head into his chest. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, as she told her dream.

"It's okay... It was just a dream..." He said. Kaoru sniffled, and looked up to him. Kenshin wiped some of the tears away. Kaoru sniffled. She hugged him again, and whispered,

"I feel better in your arms..."

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, and he stayed in that position, until Kaoru fell asleep. He carefully laid her down, and covered up.

'I wish I had the courage to say that, too...' And he fell back asleep.

--------

Kenshin woke up alone in Kaoru's room. He stretched, and went to go change. On his way back from the bathhouse, he found Kaoru talking to the police chief.

"Oh, there he is!" Kaoru said. Kenshin came over, and Kaoru bowed.

"I'll see you later!" Kaoru said, as she left the two of them alone.

"Himura-san, may I ask you a favor?" The police chief asked.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, we have had a theft, and we need help." He said. Kenshin smiled.

"I could help. How long do you think it'll take?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, with your help I doubt that long! Thank you Himura-san!" The police chief bowed, and left. Kenshin searched for Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" He called. Kaoru peeked her head from her dojo classroom.

"Haven't been in here for a while... She said. She looked at the names. The first being her father the master of the dojo.

"I wonder why my father wanted me to marry..." She asked herself.

"Maybe he wanted you to be happy?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked at the next name. Which was Hiruma Gohei. Kaoru laughed. Kenshin looked at the name and laughed also.

"I remember that fake." Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded. The next name was Yahiko.

"You know he's ready to learn the final move. But I can't seem to find the time to teach him." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled.

"Well, when Kiroshi leaves, I'm sure he'd want to learn." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded. She got up, and turned to him.

"So what did the police chief want?" She asked.

"Oh, he wants me to help on a case. Don't worry I won't be long." Kenshin added with Kaoru's look of fear on her face.

"And Yahiko's here. I'll probably leave later today." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast." She said while leaving. She turned back to him before leaving. "Thank you, for last night... I really needed that comfort." She said with a slight blush on her face. Kenshin scratched his head.

"Any time, Kaoru." Kaoru left him in the room. Kenshin mentally scolded himself.

'That would have been the perfect moment!' He thought.

--------

Kenshin waived goodbye, and Kaoru went inside. She sighed. Usually she would practice her swordsmanship, but with Kiroshi around, she'd rather do other things. 

"Hmm... maybe I should clean out something..." She said to herself. She went to the back of the dojo. Along the way she bumped into Yahiko.

"Oh, Yahiko. Will you help me?" She asked. Yahiko frowned.

"Sorry, I promised Tae-san that I'd help her. Tsubame is sick." He said. Kaoru nodded, and when she went around the corner she remembered something. She was alone... In a big Dojo... with Kiroshi... She didn't like the thought of it.

"I hope he leaves today... Tomorrow is my birthday... Hey it is!" She said to herself feeling better. She went to her back yard, and went into her shed. When she opened it, things fell out.

"Wow... I haven't used this bucket since... I've never used this bucket... Well lets get started." She said. Picking up her unused bucket, she started a pile.

She counted three buckets, two brooms, five rags, a little garden turtle. She pulled it out, and set it in the grass.

"I wonder how he got into there..." Kaoru wondered. She shrugged, and sorted the buckets and things so it wouldn't fall out. Wiping her brow, she decided she needed a well-deserved bath.

She went to the bathhouse, and started a fire. She had to keep going back and forth to the fire, and the bath. When she finally got it right she went inside, and climbed in.

"Ahh! This feels good!" She said. She closed her eyes and sat in the silence.

After awhile she heard some sifting outside the door. Figuring it was just the wind she closed her eyes. But then she heard the door open. She opened her eyes, and there was Kiroshi wrapped in a towel. Kaoru tried to cover herself, and became angry.

"Oh, I thought you made this for me!" Kiroshi said as he looked at her up and down. Kaoru grabbed the closest thing and flung it at him. He dodged it, and still wouldn't move. He had a sickening look on his face. Kaoru didn't care anymore. She jumped out, and pushed him out. Pounding his chest on the way.

Slamming the door, she sighed, and slipped down it. She's never been so violated in her life. Even Kenshin got the hint the first time he was here, and he saw her. She decided she didn't need any more bath time.

Slipping a towel around her, and holding her bokken, she went out. (Yes she has her bokken in the bathroom) Walking like a spy, she crept around her dojo. She made it past the kitchen, and living area. She was about to go past the training rooms, but noticed someone was in there. She opened the door, and jumped to attack.

The person blocked her attack, and threw her to the wall. Kaoru rubbed her back, and looked at whom she attacked.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kaoru!"

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth lit a light, and set it between them. Kaoru got into a robe, and rubbed her feet.

"I didn't know you practiced in sword arts. Wow, you do a lot of things." Kaoru said. Elizabeth scratched her cheek.

"Well, I learn a lot when I'm alone for years. Since I could read Japanese I've read books, and letters. I made my own wooden sword, and have my own skills. But I doubt I'm as good as you!" She said. Kaoru smiled.

"Well, you don't have to flatter me! I'm not as good as Kenshin." Kaoru said. Elizabeth became interested.

"I heard he knows the same sword arts as the Battousai himself!" She said.

'You don't know the half of it...' Kaoru thought with a frown.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I better get to bed..." Kaoru lied. Elizabeth yawned herself.

"Yeah... I think Mister Yoshimoto is thinking about leaving tomorrow." Elizabeth said. Kaoru did a little dance in her head, before waiving goodnight.

She slept alone for the fist time, in almost a year. She set the bokken right beside her and blew her candle out.

'I hope Kenshin comes home soon...'

--------

In Paris... they ended up in Paris... wrong turn...

Megumi and Sano watched in awe, as they saw French people build something.

"What is it?" Sanosuke asked. The translator/guide looked up at him.

"It is what they are going to call the Eiffel tower." She said. Megumi looked at her.

"But Rosy-sama who came up with the idea?" She asked.

"A man named Gustave Eiffel. They started to build this in 1886." She said. Megumi looked back up. She was amazed such a big thing could be built.

"Next they'll be thinking up of things that let you talk, away from people, named phones or something." Sanosuke muttered. Rosy looked up, it was almost lunchtime, and she wanted to take them to a restraunt.

"Come along, Mr. and Mrs. Sagara." She said ushering them around a corner. They sat in chairs which Megumi and Sanosuke found uncomfortable, and waited.

There they sat, and watched as a waiter brought out a basket of croissants. Sanosuke picked one up.

"What is this?" He asked. Rosy looked up from the menu she was translating.

"It's a croissant." She said.

"A cro-crosant?" He asked really confused. Rosy laughed.

"It's bread, baka." Megumi said.

"Why do you French people name things so weirdly? Why isn't it just called bread?" He asked taking a bite. Rosy was about to answer, when the waiter brought out some ice cream. Sanosuke and Megumi looked at it.

"Try some, it's really good." Rosy said. Sanosuke took his spoon, which he learned how to use the day before, and took a big scoop of it. He brought the spoon to his mouth.

"Mr. Sagara! I don't think--"

But it was too late. Sanosuke just bit into ice-cold ice cream, and jumped into the air.

"Col! Col!" He yelled the spoon stuck in his mouth. Megumi giggled and Rosy sighed.

'This is going to be a long day...'

--------

Awww... There in Paris... They'll explain what happened later.

Preview:

_'He's hitting on me! Come on I'm married... Fakely married! Oh, I wish Kenshin was here....'_

_Kaoru tried to ignore Kiroshi, but he wouldn't stop following and or talking to her. Finally she snapped._

_"Kiroshi Yoshimoto! Please stop following me around! I am married, and plan on staying married to Kenshin!" She yelled. She was so glad she said that instead of whatever she was thinking. Kiroshi looked down apon her, with an expression she had never seen before._

_And he did what everyone thought wasn't possible..._

Suspense, again! I won't spoil it for you people, but is is surprising! Like I said apove I'm redoing chapter four (I think...) and, hopefully get this chapter to you soon! Thank you for reviewing! But I do need more, please?

Love, LaLa Rue!


	7. Wanting to be free as the Turtle

Chapter 7

DC: I don't own RK

A/N: I'm going to fix the Police thing soon! Don't worry! Go ahead and read this important chapter! (Next chapter is important)

Kaoru awoke with a big yawn, and the smell of cooking.

'Wow, is Kenshin home already?' She thought. Getting dressed, she hummed a little tune, and opened her door. She almost walked into Kiroshi who was holding her breakfast.

"I was going to give you breakfast in bed, but since your up, why don't we eat together?" He asked. Kaoru stupidly nodded, and cursed with every step she took.

Hesitating, she took a bite of his food. Which was surprisingly... worst then her... Kaoru chewed, and smiled politely.

'I thought I was bad...' She thought. Kiroshi smiled, and after they were finished. He took her plate out. Kaoru was going to sneak away, but bumped right into him.

"What do you do in the mornings?" He asked. Kaoru scratched her cheek.

'Maybe if I say practice my sword arts, he'll leave me alone.'

"I like to practice my Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu." She said hopefully. She got the opposite reaction.

"I didn't know you studied after your father! Well, how about we practice together?" He asked.

"Y-You are a swordsman?" She asked. Kiroshi nodded.

"I actually studied after your father, and some others. I moved around a lot. So, I know different techniques." He said. Kaoru groaned inwardly.

'I was hoping not too... but I haven't done any thing for awhile... Mind as well take this chance.' "Let me change..." She said.

--------

An hour later Kaoru came out happy. She hadn't practiced for a year, and she managed to hit him, but she could tell he was holding back. Kiroshi was about as equally good as her, but if he was holding back, then he could be as powerful as Kenshin. She really hoped not.

"Jou-chan!"

Kaoru turned to her gates and saw Sano, and Megumi. She waived, and went to open the gates.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked. They nodded.

"Let me go in and change! Then you can tell me all about it!" She said. She went into her room, while the two of them went inside. Before going in though, Sano had to use the bathroom. Making his way toward the bathhouse, he bumped into Kiroshi.

Kiroshi smirked, and said,

"Hello Sano-chan!" A whistled downs the hall. Sanosuke was speechless. He was still there, and now had a nickname for him. He felt a shiver go up his back, and hurriedly went to the bathroom.

Kaoru brushed her hair, and put her kimono back on. Making sure Kiroshi didn't make any signs of interrupting she went into the room.

"Where is Sano?" She asked.

"Bathroom." She replied. Kaoru sat down, and no sooner had she done so, Sanosuke came back in. He was oddly quiet.

"Well, how was London?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh well we ended up in Paris, France. Took a wrong turn." Megumi said. "Sanosuke read the map wrong, and pointed in the wrong direction, but we still had fun!" She added. Kaoru laughed. Sanosuke mumbled something that sounded like lying Kitsune, and crossed his arms. Megumi pulled something out, and handed them to her.

"Are these pictures?" She asked. Megumi nodded. "Aww Sano! You look so uncomfortable!" Kaoru teased.

"It's bad enough we had to ride the tea kettle, but we had to take soul sucking things too! We took three, and know I have to watch out for the demons..." Sanosuke complained.

"Oh your such a baka! They won't come because they are not real! You just are scared!" Megumi said.

"I swear, they'll come! And when your sleeping and they come and take your soul, don't come crying to me!" Sanosuke.

"Well if they did, wouldn't I be dead? So that would mean I couldn't cry to you." Megumi said. Sanosuke couldn't think of a come back, so he just pouted.

"Did you try any new food?" Kaoru asked. Megumi started to laugh, and Sanosuke glared at her.

"H-He tried ice cream! And it was cold, but his stupid self took a big spoonful, and shoved it into his mouth!" Megumi cried out. Kaoru and her started to laugh while Sanosuke glared at them.

"I learned my lesson, okay? Leave me alone!" Sanosuke complained. Kaoru and Megumi settled down, and Megumi looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Kenshin is helping the police with some sort of case. Yahiko and Elizabeth are at the Akabeko, and Kiroshi is around here somewhere." Kaoru said. Megumi rolled her eyes, while Sano got quiet again.

"He's still here?" She said. Kaoru waived her hand down. Megumi lowered her voice.

"When will he give in?" She asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm hoping he'll leave soon..." She said. Megumi sighed, and got up. Sanosuke doing so also.

"We have to go check our house, and such. I hope you have a good birthday." Megumi said. Kaoru gasped.

"It is my birthday! I totally forgot!" She said. Sanosuke shook his head.

"You need a calendar." Sanosuke said. Kaoru looked at hers, but noticed she did need a new one.

"I guess I do need a new one." She said. She led them to the gates, and waived them goodbye.

"I can't believe I'm twenty-two!" She said happily. She picked her broom up, and started to sweep. She swept until the noon cannon, which was a lot of sweeping. Setting the broom down, she sat under her tree.

While she sat, she saw the little turtle she freed last night.

"Did it take you all night to get here? Your such a sweet little thing." She said. She watched the turtle struggle it's way to the gates. She went over, and picked it up.

"I'll take you to the river!" She exclaimed. She opened the gate and headed into town.

--------

"Your free little turtle!" Kaoru said, as she set it under the bridge. She watched it climb into the water, and swim.

'I wish I was as free as he was. Man, a year and he won't leave!' Kaoru sighed and climbed up the hill. She went back home and started a late lunch.

"Oh there you are, Kaoru-dono!" Kiroshi said as he came into the kitchen. Kaoru smiled politely, and served him a plate. Kiroshi ate it up, and he kept asking her questions.

"So how long have you and Himura been married?" He asked. Kaoru looked up.

"Me and Kenshin have been married for two years, this coming July." She lied. Kiroshi nodded. He didn't seem to be satisfied though.

"Are you planning to have any children? I haven't seen any action going around." He said. Kaoru blushed.

"W-What do you mean? A-Action?" She stuttered. Kiroshi smiled at her squirming.

"Yeah, action. You know in be--"

"That is our private information Yoshimoto-san." Kaoru concluded. Kiroshi smirked, and Kaoru had the urge to hit it off him. She cleaned her plate, and did the dishes. There he asked her more questions. Like about Yahiko.

"Who is that little boy? Why is he here?" He asked. Kaoru could see him smirking, and scrubbed at the dish as if it was his face.

"He is a family friend. He's stayed with me and Kenshin to train, but we haven't trained to much." Kaoru lied. He hasn't trained in a year, and she wished Kenshin and her were really married.

After that she did laundry, and hung it up. Kiroshi had left for a while, and she got to make dinner in peace, but when she did finally make it Kiroshi popped back up.

They ate dinner in silence, and Kaoru carried their plates back to the sink. She was walking around making sure everything was in place, and Kiroshi was following her. It bothered her, badly. He started to whistle whenever she seemed to move her hips, or bend over.

'He's hitting on me! Come on I'm married... Fakely married! Oh, I wish Kenshin was here....'

Kaoru tried to ignore Kiroshi, but he wouldn't stop following, talking, or whistling to her. Finally she snapped.

"Kiroshi Yoshimoto! Please stop following me around! I am married, and plan on staying married to Kenshin!" She yelled. She was so glad she said that instead of whatever she was thinking. Kiroshi looked down upon her, with an expression she had never seen before.

And he did what everyone thought wasn't possible...

--------

Kenshin had gotten some flowers, and had a very long two days to think on what he was going to do. He gathered any extra money he had, which luckily was enough to buy a ring.

'So what if it isn't Tanabata, it's still good enough.' He thought happily. He finally got the courage to propose. Pocketing the ring, he happily walked down to the dojo, and opened the gates. He walked inside, and heard Kaoru yelling. Knowing it was Kiroshi; he decided to see what was up.

He turned the hall, to hear the last of Kaoru's words.

"I am married, and plan on staying married to Kenshin!" She yelled.

Kenshin could tell Kiroshi tensed up, and his expression changed. And without notice, he took his hand and slapped her in the face. Really hard.

Kaoru's head whipped around, and she stumbled back. She landed right onto Kenshin. Kenshin was so surprised that he too fell back, and dropped the flowers.

He looked down. Kaoru had her hand to her cheek, as tears streamed down them. Kenshin, then, looked angrily up. Kiroshi's hand was in mid air. He too was scared. He didn't know what Kenshin was going to do.

--------

Preview:

_Kenshin stopped, but it was already too late. Kiroshi laughed, and Kenshin could feel Kaoru shudder._

_"I knew it!" He said, grabbing Kaoru's hand. Kaoru grabbed a hold of Kenshin, but Kiroshi wouldn't let her hold on for long. She was being dragged away, and Kenshin couldn't do anything._

_Nothing could change her fate now..._

Please don't kill me! (Remember the cookies?) I am slowing down these chapters so there will be at least more then 12 (hopefully).

Please Review, and I'll update when you ppl do!

Love, LaLa Rue!


	8. Thoughts ::revised::

Chapter 8

DC: I don't own RK...yada, yada, yada...

A/N: I changed my name, but you can still call me LaLa Rue! (It's La'Ruelia)

A/N2: I changed this chapter, which means I deleted it and reposted it. Hopefully I made it a little better, I fixed Kenshin and Elizabeth. Hope you like this chapter! (You probably wont!)

All you could here was the feint sounds of Kaoru's crying, between the three of them. Kenshin glared dangerously at Kiroshi. Kiroshi's hand was still in midair.

"Hey is anyone... home?"

Yahiko and Elizabeth stepped in, to find them silently in the hallway, and Kaoru crying. Kiroshi dared himself to put his hand down, and he, luckily, didn't trigger any thing.

Kenshin was lost for words. One part of him just wanted to grab his neck another just wanted to take care of Kaoru, and yell at him. But he wasn't sure what to do, so he picked the talking/yelling part.

"What the hell do you think your doing, touching Kaoru-dono?" He asked dangerously. Kiroshi backed up a little. Kaoru still rubbed her cheek. She couldn't think, the stinging wouldn't fade away.

"I-I didn't mean to! Honestly!" He said. Kenshin wouldn't move his eyes off of him. It didn't even seem like he was blinking.

"I should have left long ago! I just didn't believe you two were married. I had to know!" Kiroshi said.

"So what gives you the right to slap my friend?" Kenshin said, not noticing what he just said. He thought for a moment, and stopped. He tried to take back his words, but Kiroshi was already laughing.

"I knew it!" He yelled. Kaoru just now absorbed what Kenshin said, and hooked onto his haori. She looked up hopefully to him, but couldn't see his reaction, because Kiroshi was taking her away.

"Kenshin! KENSHIN!" She yelled. She tried to stop Kiroshi but his grip wouldn't let up.

Kenshin couldn't do anything... Nothing could change her fate now...

"Come on Elizabeth!" Kiroshi called. Elizabeth hesitated.

"Now Elizabeth! You are my servant, and we are leaving!" Kiroshi said. Elizabeth bowed toward Yahiko.

"I-I must go! Arigatou gaziamasu, for letting me stay here!" She said. She hurriedly went to Kiroshi's side. Kiroshi dragged the screaming Kaoru, and left the Dojo for the last time....

--------

"SANO! MEGUMI!"

"Nani ka?" Megumi answered from her room.

"It's Kaoru! She's gone!" Yahiko yelled. Megumi jumped up. Sanosuke came from the sitting area.

"What do you mean she's gone? Not with Kiroshi?" He asked. Yahiko nodded.

"What happened?" Megumi asked.

"Kiroshi hit her, and Kenshin blurted it out! I couldn't come right after!"

"When did this happen?" Sanosuke asked.

"Last night!" He said.

"Why did Kenshin say that?" Megumi wondered. Yahiko shrugged.

"He won't come out of his room. Won't eat or anything!" Yahiko said. Sanosuke was getting ready to go over, but Megumi stopped him.

"Let me go talk to him!" He yelled, but Megumi looked up to him.

"He needs some space! He probably thinks it's his fault." Megumi said.

"Yeah and I'll go knock some sense into him!" He said. Megumi shook her head.

"Leave him be, just for a little while. He really needs to think on what he should do." She said. Sanosuke stopped.

"What can we do?" He asked. Megumi sighed.

"I'm not sure there is not to much to do, except wait." She said.

--------

Kenshin sat in room. He hasn't slept to much this past month and a half, and when he did sleep he had that nagging image of Kaoru.

'I need a break... A break from everything...' He thought. He was really serious. He looked at his sakabatou.

'Maybe this one needs to find Kaoru... By myself...' He thought. This came to him, as a very good break to him. He got up, and grabbed it. If he was lucky enough, he could leave without anyone noticing.

He opened his door, and headed to the gates.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Kenshin stopped. He really didn't want to face Sanosuke.

"I'm leaving." Kenshin started. "I'm going to find Kaoru." Sanosuke snorted.

"You're not going anywhere, without me!" He said. "I can't give up on Kaoru that easy."

Kenshin turned around. His eyes showed no emotion. "It was my fault. And I don't want you to get into trouble, in case something happens." He said.

"You're not going without me. I care about Kaoru just as much as you do, and I don't care if I get into trouble. I'll find a way out!" Sanosuke exclaimed. Kenshin didn't know what to say. His mind was fuzzy, and he really hated it.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! A letter from Elizabeth!" Yahiko said. He and Tsubame had gotten in just seconds before. Tsubame handed it to him, and Kenshin read it. His expression lightened up a little, and he read it aloud.

_Dear Kamiya Dojo,_

_I tell you this in secrecy, so it won't be too long. Miss Kamiya has left from Aizu, where they were staying, and we can't find her!_

_Please use this chance to find her and save her from this man!_

_Elizabeth_

Kenshin looked up. Sanosuke cracked his knuckles.

"Well why don't we?" He asked.

"If you're going, so am I!" Yahiko announced. Tsubame smiled.

"And if Yahiko-chan goes I'll stay here with Megumi-san!" She said. Yahiko glared at her, and Kenshin smiled. He put the letter away and said,

"Lets go on this journey, to find Kaoru!"

--------

"Bring Kaoru home safely! We don't want anyone to hurt her..."

"Yes Yoshimoto-san."

Kiroshi sat in his room, and smiled to himself.

"Kaoru shouldn't get far with my men after her. Soon the Dojo will be mine to keep!" Kiroshi laughed. Elizabeth frowned a bit, and continued folding some clothes. Kiroshi, after laughing, turned to her.

"Oh Elizabeth! I have something you must do, for when we meet Himura." He said. Elizabeth wondered if he knew about the letter she sent to them.

"Hai, Mr. Yoshimoto." She said.

"You are going to fight, for me. Try to kill one of them." He said waiving his hand. Elizabeth gasped.

"Bu-But Yoshimoto sir, they're my friends!" She cried.

"You have no friends. You will do this, or I'll personally do something to your family." He said. Elizabeth argued back, but Kiroshi convinced her that...

She no longer had any friends, if her family was at stake...

--------

"Onegai, bring Kaoru-dono home safely!" Tae yelled to the three men leaving.

"She'll need to be check in case something _bad _happened. So bring her to me!" Megumi said.

"Be safe Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame said.

"Stop calling me that!" Yahiko yelled back. Tsubame giggled.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko waived, and left Tokyo on their search for Kaoru. Kenshin hoped something didn't happen, and was excited to see her again.

"Hey, you guys." Tsubame asked. Megumi and Tae and Megumi looked down. "If Elizabeth said Kamiya Kaoru, then does that mean she's not married?" She asked. Megumi and Tae smiled broadly.

"That baka doesn't know what's coming!" Megumi exclaimed. Tsubame smiled, but then thought.

"Wait if Kaoru turned twenty-two... then the will..." She said. Megumi smiled.

"Wow, Tsubame. Your on a roll!" She exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Tae said. Tsubame and Megumi nodded.

"Kenshin! KENSHIN! Don't leave!"

--------

Preview:

_"Have you seen a young woman? She has black hair, usually pulled up, and maybe is carrying a bokken?" Kenshin asked. The man shook his head, and Kenshin sighed._

_"Have you seen a girl, that may armed?" Sanosuke asked a woman. The woman laughed but shook her head. Sanosuke sighed._

_"Have you seen a woman that looks like a tanuki?" Yahiko asked._

_"Hai, was she carrying a bokken?" The lady asked. Yahiko nodded that had to be her._

_"Yes she went that way!" The lady said, pointing the opposite way from Tokyo. Yahiko thanked her, and ran to tell the other two._

Hope you liked this! Yay, Kaoru has hope she ran away, but Kiroshi is on her trail! Oh to my reviewer Kou-girl, congrats! You get a special award for being my 50th reviewer!

I'll update when I get some reviews!

Love, LaLa Rue!

P.S: I warn you, if any of you ppl write fanfiction, and write Harry Potter fanfics, there is a person that says your stupid, if you can't write too well... It's name is **rien a cette moment. **I don't like it too much, my friend 'Megumi Ohira' was very offended by it. So beware!

P.S.S: Oh yeah, My friend's sister and her friend don't like her other. (Bob Bennit and Kohana Mihoko)


	9. Found

Chapter 9

DC: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru dragged herself through the little river. She's been walking all day. She had lost her bokken, and needed to rest sometime. She finally got out of the water and looked around for any signs of life.

"A little hut... Oh well I'll stay there." She said. Knocking on the little door, a little boy answered.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kaoru was about to say her name, when an older man came up.

"Taro! Don't be so rude! Come in miss." He said with a smile. Kaoru took her torn sandals off, and lifted her wet kimono. The man took her to a little room. The man sat down, while the little boy hid behind an older woman.

"Tell us your name." The man asked. Kaoru sat down.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru." She said politely.

"Ah well my name is Hiro, this is Taro, and my wife Hana. Are you traveling?" He asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Well, sort of. I'm trying to get home. And I really need a place to stay." She said. The man smiled.

"Your welcome to stay here, Kaoru-san!" He said. The lady smiled, and the boy just sat and stared.

"Arigatou gaziamasu!" Kaoru said, as she bowed. The little boy went to her.

"Where do you come from Kaoru-dono?" He asked.

"From Tokyo. I think it's far from here..." She said. Hana gasped.

"You're going the wrong direction! She exclaimed. Kaoru sighed.

"I never did have a good sense of direction..." She said.

"Well, when you're rested. I'll show you the right direction." Hiro said. Kaoru smiled.

"Arigatou for your kindness!" She exclaimed.

--------

A week later...

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke went around a little town. They asked people if they had saw Kaoru.

"Have you seen a young woman? She has black hair, usually pulled up, and maybe is carrying a bokken?" Kenshin asked. The man shook his head, and Kenshin sighed.

"Have you seen a girl, that may armed?" Sanosuke asked a woman. The woman laughed but shook her head. Sanosuke sighed.

"Have you seen a woman that looks like a tanuki?" Yahiko asked.

"Hai, was she carrying a bokken?" The lady asked. Yahiko nodded that had to be Kaoru.

"Yes she went that way!" The lady said, pointing the opposite way from Tokyo. Yahiko thanked her, and ran to tell the other two.

"Kenshin, she was here!" Yahiko yelled. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked over.

"Are you serious?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko nodded.

"She's going away from Tokyo." He said.

"She always had a real bad sense of direction." Sanosuke muttered.

"So she went that way?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Yahiko replied.

"I guess it's that way then!"

--------

Kaoru rested up, Hana made her some new sandals, and Hiro showed her the way to Tokyo. She bowed, and thanked him.

"You be careful, now. Take care Kaoru-dono!" He called after her.

"Thank you Hiro-san!" She said. She walked across the little river again, and headed east. She wondered what was going to happen to her. She also wondered why Kenshin had said what he said.

'I'm not angry with him... I guess everyone can make mistakes sometimes. I just hope we can fix this one.' She thought.

After about two days worth of walking in a straight line, she found herself at the little town again. She heard voices, and hid behind a bush.

"Are you sure, she said this way?"

"Do you think I'd lie?"

"No but maybe you just miss heard her... Why would Kaoru walk through a field? She wouldn't be patient enough."

"Come on you two it's not the time to fight."

Kaoru smiled. It was Yahiko and Sanosuke fighting, and Kenshin was with them. She was about to jump out, but she was grabbed. A man held her mouth, but she bit her captor's fingers, and screamed out.

Kenshin scratched his head. Yahiko and Sanosuke didn't mind him at all, and went on fighting. But they did stop when they head a scream.

"That sounded like Kaoru!" Kenshin said. They ran to the source of the scream, and found nothing but a note.

Kenshin picked it up. It said,

_Seeing that you are here, you must meet with our boss Meet us on the outskirts of Tokyo_

Kenshin looked to Yahiko and Sanosuke. They nodded and they were off, retracing their steps back to Tokyo.

--------

Kiroshi, and Elizabeth got ready for their soon-to-be fight with Kenshin and the others. Elizabeth practiced her swordsmanship, with him, and became more and more angry with everyone around her.

'I hate everyone... Kiroshi saved me...' She thought constantly. She did ten more swings with her own bokken before taking a rest. She sat down on her futon, and looked at her family picture on the bedside table. She looked at her father, late mother, and little brother.

"I've changed so much... I wonder if they would even know it's me..." She said aloud. Sighing she lay down for a little while.

--------

Megumi was watching over the dojo, along with Tsubame. They were sweeping, and talking when there was a knock on the gates. Megumi set her broom down and went to see whom it was.

Who it was surprised her.

"Kobanwa, Megumi-sama!"

"Yutaro?" She asked. Yutaro smiled, and she opened the gates. Yutaro had grown a lot since she last saw him.

"Hello, Yutaro-chan!" Tsubame said as she gave him a slight hug. He blushed a little then looked around.

"So where is Yahiko?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" Megumi asked. Yutaro nodded.

"Come inside, it's a long story..."

--------

"We have her!"

"Good, good bring her in here!"

Kiroshi sat and waited as his men dragged Kaoru in. She was tied, and gagged, so she couldn't talk. They pushed her to the floor, and Kiroshi stood up.

"Now, now is that how an engaged couple treat each other? I take you in, and you are supposed to love me with all your heart!" He said. Kaoru glared up at him. He smirked, and untied the towel in her mouth.

"I don't have to marry you!" Kaoru yelled.

"If you don't you never know what could happen... Maybe a mishap at the dojo, or something could happen to that foxy lady. You never know." He said.

Kaoru opened her mouth, but put her head down. Kiroshi passed her, and before leaving untied her hands. Kaoru rubbed them, while he said,

"Get some rest, you'll be seeing your friends soon."

--------

"So Kaoru has to marry that man?" Yutaro asked. Megumi nodded.

"That isn't fair! So what if that man wants to marry her! Why didn't Kenshin stop him?" He asked. Megumi shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe he was so shocked..." Megumi guessed. Yutaro got up.

"Well, I'm going to look for them. Do you think Kaoru would mind if I borrowed a bokken?" Yutaro asked. Megumi shrugged.

"As long as you don't break it." Megumi said. She followed Yutaro, and watched him take one. He was going to the gates when Megumi said,

"Say hello to Sano for me, onegai?"

--------

Hello ppl! Here is the next preview (Poor Elizabeth)

Preview:

_"Is that him?" Yahiko asked pointing towards three figures. Kenshin, and Sanosuke looked up. Sure enough Kiroshi, Elizabeth, and Kaoru stood atop of the hill._

_"Welcome, Himura. I see you've come to take Kaoru." Kiroshi yelled._

_"And if it wouldn't hurt, I'd like to take her back quietly with no harm done." Kenshin replied. Kiroshi smirked._

_"I'm sorry but we play by my rules here."_

Hello, I hope you like this chapter... I made a Inuyasha fic! It's called The Ultimate Sacrifice! I only have one review though.... Anyway I'll update soon! And I hope Kenshin still sounds like Kenshin!

Luv, LaLa Rue!


	10. Title too long look inside

DC: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... nothin

A/N: Err... well, you see this is my brothers, more humerous, virsion of Chapter nine... Yeah well... Just read... Hopfully won't kick me off for this...

**My Brother's version of Chpater 9**

Kaoru dragged herself through the little river. It was flowing in a north-northeast direction. She's been walking all day. (At least two miles). She had lost her bokken, and needed to rest sometime soon before she collapses. She finally got out of the water and looked around for any signs of life other than the fish in the water.

"A little hut... Oh well I'll stay there. It seems empty enough" She said. Knocking on the little door, a little boy answered the door that she was knocking on.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kaoru was about to say her name, which is Kaoru, when an older man came up and said in a gruff voice, that was very loud in volume.

"Taro! Don't be so rude! Come in miss Kaoru." He said with a smile. Kaoru took her torn sandals off, and lifted her wet kimono off of the floor. The man took her to a little room. The man sat down, while the little boy hid behind an older woman.

"Please tell us your name, Kaoru." The man asked. Kaoru sat down.

"My name starts with a K." She said politely.

"Ah, well my name is Hiro hiromi, this is Taro Tamo, and my wife Hanahiromi Tamo. Are you traveling anywhere important?" He asked. Kaoru nodded her head in a very slow manner. Like she didn't understand the question.

"Well, sort of..... Yeah I am. I'm trying to get to my house. And I really need a place to stay, that isn't my house." She said. The man smiled with a mouth full of only three teeth.

"GO AWAY! Well.... Ok. Your welcome to stay here, Kaoru-san!" He said. The lady smiled, and the boy just sat and stared in a very catatonic stare.

"Arigatou gaziamasu gibby-gibby-shinnnnne!" Kaoru said, as she bowed almost touching her nose to the floor. The little boy went to her walking in a polite fashion.

"Where do you come from Kaoru-dono-minka-san?" He asked. (A/N: Don't ask...)

"From Tokyo, Japan in the ocean off of the south coast of Asia. I think it's far from here..." She said. Hana gasped **Seven times** over a time period of **thirty minutes**.

"You're going the wrong direction! She exclaimed loudly. Kaoru sighed just as long as she exclaimed.

"I never did have very a good sense of direction... but my mom swallowed a compass. She always told me where to go" She said.

"Well, when you're rested enough. I'll show you the right direction, because I also swallowed a compass, just as your mom did. It's a new tradition for women." Hiro said. Kaoru smiled kindly.

"Arigatou for your kindness!" She said dully and sarcastically.

--------

A week after...

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke went around a little town no bigger than the size of a bagel. They asked people if they had saw Kaoru walking towards Hiro Hirami's house. (A/N: So why would they ask?)

"Have you seen a young woman that is approximately this tall?" Kenshin asked holding up his pinky. "She has black hair, usually pulled up in a bun with blonde streaks across her face, and maybe is carrying a broken bokken?" He asked. The man shook his head very quickly, giving himself a headache, and dizzyness. Kenshin sighed as the man fell to his knees crying, and shaking his head. "I CAN'T STOP SHAKING!"

"Have you seen a girl, that may armed?" Sanosuke asked the same man that was shaking his head. The man laughed, but shook his head and screamed and cried. Sanosuke sighed.

"Have you seen a woman that looks like a tanuki with rabies?" Yahiko asked.

"Hai, was she carrying a Broken bokken with splinters in her hand?" The lady asked. Yahiko nodded that had to be Kaoru.

"Yes she went that way towards Tokyo Japan!" The lady said, pointing the opposite way from the direction of Tokyo. Yahiko thanked her, and ran to tell the other two, before tripping on her face, and sprawling over the edge of a cliff, never to be seen again. (A/N: Whose face?)

"Kenshin she was here!" Yahiko yelled as he fell down. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked over the cliff.

"Are you serious?" Kenshin yelled. Yahiko nodded.

"She's going away from Tokyo, and towards Tokyo, Japan in China." He said falling farther and farther away.

"She always had a real bad sense of direction. She needs to swallow a compass like her mom did." Sanosuke muttered.

"So she went that way?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Yahiko echoed.

"I guess it's that way it is then!"

--------

Kaoru rested up, Hana made her some new sandals, and Hiro showed her the way to Tokyo. She bowed letting a very audible fart, and thanked him.

"You be careful, now. Take care Kaoru-dono! And stay away from beans, please!" He called after her.

"Thank you Hiro-san!" She said as she tripped over her face, and fell over the edge of the porch. Falling towards her irreputable undoing.

She then got up, cursing the day she denied swallowing the compass, and she walked across the little river again, and headed east away from civilization. She wondered what was going to happen to her leg seeing how she fell earlier. She also wondered why Kenshin had said that.

'I'm not angry with him... I guess everyone can make mistakes sometimes more than others but not as much as me. I just hope we can fix this one before its too early... In the morning.' She thought.

After about a days worth of walking in a straight line that curved around and around in the same pattern of a lake, she found herself at the little town again. She heard voices, and dived behind a bush landing on her head and giving her a serious concussion.

"Are you sure, she said this way?" Sanosuke asked, while pointing towards the end of the cliff.

"Do you think I'd lie? She saw me fall off of the cliff."

"No but maybe you just miss heard her... Why would you fall off the cliff when you were walking with me? I wouldn't be patient enough to wait."

"Come on you two it's not the time to smile or fight." Kenshin said, he was the last one to climb up from the cliff.

Kaoru smiled. It was Yahiko and Sanosuke fighting, and Kenshin was with them. She was about to jump out, but she was grabbed from behind by somebody or something that had only three fingers.

He held her mouth with his three fingers on his right hand, but she bit her captor's fingers off, chewed and swallowed them, and screamed out to them in a tone so quiet that she didn't even hear herself.

Kenshin scratched his head pulling out clumps of black hair. Yahiko and Sanosuke didn't pay him any mind at all as they smiled and slapped each other in the stomach, and went on fighting. But they did stop when they head a scream.

"That sounded like somebody, with only three fingers, getting their fingers bitten off by a girl in the bushes!" Kenshin said. They ran to the source of the scream, and found nothing but a half-eaten finger.

Kenshin picked it up. And said,

_Seeing that you are here, you must meet with our boss Meet us on the outskirts of Tokyo_

Kenshin looked to Yahiko and Sanosuke. They were confused as to why Kenshin said that and retraced their steps toward Tokyo.

--------

Kiroshi, and Elizabeth got ready for their soon-to-be fight with Kenshin and the others. Elizabeth practiced her swordsmanship with a rubber fish, with Kiroshi, and became more and more angry with everyone around her.

'I hate everyone that wears tight blue pants ... Kiroshi saved me from certain death...' She thought constantly.

She did ten more swings with her own broken bokken before taking a rest on the floor that was dirty. She sat down on her futon, and looked at her friend's family picture on the bed side table. She looked at her friend's father, late mother, and even later little brother. He was just getting there. Running into the picture just in time to just be seen.

"I've changed so much My friend's family looks almost like my neighbor's family, and I look like the daughter of the mailman... I wonder if they would even know it's me, if I scruched up my face to look like a man with an abomination of a pimple on his nose..." She said aloud. Smiling she lay down for a little while. And slept....for many hours.... which equaled days.....half a month.

--------

Megumi was watching over the dojo, along with Tsubame as it caught on fire. They were sweeping, and talking when a spark flew from the broom, because they were sweeping so hard. After the fire started, there was a knock on the gates. Megumi set her broom down into the flames, and went to see whom it was.

Who it was surprised her to death.

"Kobanwa, Megumi-sama!"

"Yutaro?" She asked. Yutaro smiled, and she opened the gates then slammed them shut, because there was a bee flying straight towards it. Yutaro had grown a lot since she last saw him. But now he looked different because his nose is flat from being slammed in the gate.

"Hello, Yutaro-chan!" Tsubame said over the gate. He blushed a little then looked around cause his zipper was down. He quickly zipped his pants up.

"So where is Yahiko?" staring at Yutaro's nose, as it bled furiously. Spraying on the sidewalk and dripping off and on.

"You really want to know how?" Megumi asked. Yutaro nodded, spaying Tsubame in the mouth.

"Come inside the fire, it's a long story on how Yahiko got lost and etc etc..."

--------

"We have her alive and squirming with fright!"

"Good, He he he, good bring her in here!"

Kiroshi sat and waited as his men dragged Kaoru in. She was tied, and gagged, so she couldn't talk. They pushed her to the floor, and Kiroshi stood up falling quickly and getting up even quicklier. (A/N: That's not a word...) Brushed himself off, and sniffed the air in an arrogant way. He then said....

"Now, now is that how an engaged couple treat each other? If so, then I will enjoy marrying you against your will. I take you in, and you are supposed to love me with all your heart and brain and guts!" He said. Kaoru glared up at him staring holes in his head with imagined lasers like superman. He smirked, and untied her gaggy thingy.

"BBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't have to marry you!" Kaoru yelled. "Because I don't like you at all. that means that I would never ever ever ever love you in any way shape or form. Not even like the way a woman loves her child.... I don't like you and you tied me up so cruely and it hurts my arms."

"If you don't you never know what could happen... All of a sudden I could talk like I did not know what I was saying. I am illllitterate and I don't now how two spell things.Maybe a mishap at the dojo, or something could happen to that foxy lady. You never know." He said.

Kaoru opened her mouth, Showing all of her teeth, but put her head down on the desk with a giant thud. Kiroshi passed her, walking slowly and before leaving, He untied her hands very fast-like. Kaoru rubbed them, while he said very, very, meanacingly-like,

"Get some rest, you'll be seeing your friends soon in the Afterlife of death AFTER I KILL YOU!!"

--------

"So Kaoru has to marry that man in which is standing if front of me?" Yutaro asked. Megumi nodded slowly.

"That isn't fair! It is so not fair at all! So what if that man wants to marry her! Why didn't Kenshin stop him before he decided to marry her?" He asked. Megumi shook her head, with her hair slowly falling back into place.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe he was so shocked..." Megumi guessed. Yutaro got up.

"Well, I'm going to look for them. Do you think Kaoru would mind if I borrowed a bokken sword?" Yutaro asked. Megumi shrugged.

"As long as you don't break it in half or thirds." Megumi said. She followed Yutaro, and watched him take one. He was going to the gates when Megumi said,

"Say hello to Sano for me and tell him I'll see him in HELL, ¡ onegai !"

--------

Yes that is my brothers version of chapter 9. Please don't ask me why he is forcing my to post this, I just hope I don't get into troubl!

I'll update, the real chapter, soon. Please review!

Luv, LaLa Rue!


	11. Yahiko's battle

Chapter 10

DC: I don't own RK

Kaoru was shoved into a carriage, and sat in between Kiroshi and Elizabeth. Elizabeth just stared out the window, and Kiroshi just sat there with three swords. One sword for him, and two for Elizabeth. Kaoru knew what they were going to do. First of all, Kiroshi wants to fight Kenshin. Elizabeth was going to fight someone maybe, while his men were to fight Sanosuke. She just hoped that Kenshin can win.

"Oh don't worry Kaoru. You won't get to comfortable in Himura's arms. We'll be back here by next month. Then we shall get married, and I can use the Dojo for my new hideout!" Kiroshi said confidently. Kaoru sighed, and looked out the back window. She just really hoped Kenshin could win.

--------

Yutaro had just been told that Kenshin and the others just turned back to Tokyo. He had just taken two days to get there, and hated the idea of turning back. He had at least one more day ahead of him, and hoped that he'll find Yahiko there. (A/N: So it's the day before Kiroshi was in the carriage)

--------

The day after...

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko walked up the hill, on the outskirt of Tokyo. They came to a flat part, and then there was more of the hill. Shading his eyes, Yahiko spotted three figures on the top of the hill.

"Hey, is that them?" He asked while pointing upwards. Sanosuke and Kenshin looked up, and sure enough it was Kiroshi, Elizabeth, and Kaoru. Kenshin stood up.

"Welcome, Himura. I see you've come to take Kaoru back."

"And if you wouldn't hurt, I'd like to take her back with no harm done." Kenshin said. Kiroshi laughed.

"I'm sorry, but we play by my rules here." Kiroshi said. "And my rules say, we fight." Kiroshi said. Kenshin sighed.

"If that's how you want it... But we go down to the flat part of this hill." Kenshin said. Kiroshi moved his head, and he and the other two came down. They got to the bottom, and Kiroshi lifted his hand into the air. When he brought it down, a whole bunch of men in black surrounded Sanosuke. Sanosuke smirked.

"You want this to be a one-on-one battle. Okay then, haven't used these fists in awhile." He said. Yahiko stood by Kenshin, as Kiroshi came closer. Kaoru was left to the side.

"Oh before we fight. Elizabeth has a show for us." He said throwing a sword to Yahiko. Elizabeth knew that was a cue, and charged toward them. She ran past Kenshin, and held her sword out to cut at Yahiko. Yahiko rolled and grabbed the sword. She nicked his shoulder, but it wasn't bad.

"Are you scared Myojin?" She taunted.

"What's wrong with you? You're my friend, Elizabeth!" Yahiko yelled. Elizabeth's face showed no emotion, as she charged towards him again.

"I have no friends! You are my enemy!" She said, as she cut down again. Yahiko quickly blocked, and flipped her into the air, but she landed on her feet.

Kenshin watched Yahiko fight, with Elizabeth, and wondered why she was fighting him. Kiroshi smirked. That year without training really slowed him down. He was good, but wasn't ready for a battle.

'He's probably never used a real sword before.' Kiroshi thought.

Sanosuke wasn't having any trouble, but the men wouldn't stop coming. He punched so many, not even his Futae no Kiwami was working. They still came back.

Yahiko kept on dodging, but couldn't dodge forever. He finally hit her stomach, when she was open. She stumbled back a little, but came back. Yahiko blocked himself, with the sword, and Elizabeth leaned on him. Her sword crossing his, very close to his neck.

"Elizabeth stop! We are friends!" Yahiko yelled. She leaned in more.

"We were never friends!" She hissed. Yahiko frowned. His hands was slowly giving out. He needed a plan that would make her stop, and not hurt her.

'I only have one chance, I have to get that sword from her... but I've only seen that move once. Kaoru said I was almost ready for it... I have to try.' Yahiko thought as he got ready.

Kaoru saw the change in his face. She wondered what he was thinking, when it hit her.

'But I only showed it to him once! Can he do it?" She wondered. Yahiko got Elizabeth to stop, and this time he punched her nose. She stumbled back, and rubbed it. Yahiko put his sword away.

"Come and get me." He said.

Kiroshi really thought he had lost it. Kenshin knew exactly what he was going to try.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu's final attack... Hawatari..." He said. Kiroshi looked to him, then back to the charging Elizabeth. Sanosuke finally got the men to fall, and stood next to Kenshin watching the fight.

Yahiko crossed his arms, while Elizabth charged. And right when Elizabeth was going to thrust her sword, right in the middle of his chest, he uncrossed his arms, and grabbed the sword. Elizabeth was surprised, as he yanked it out of her hands, and threw it away. He then tackled her, and held her down.

"Get off me!" Elizabeth yelled. But Yahiko still held her down. Kaoru jumped into the air, yelling,

"You did it! I'm so proud of you Yahiko!"

Kiroshi couldn't believe it. Kenshin, and Sanosuke smiled and watched as the two of them wrestled.

Kiroshi became angry, and swiped the air with his hands again. One of his men came running down with his sword out. Yahiko had to roll off of her, to dodge his attack. Twisting his leg in the process. Elizabeth took this time, to steal Yahiko's sword, and hold it point down. Kiroshi smirked, while Kenshin Sanosuke and Kaoru stopped smiling.

"Yahiko, above you!" Sanosuke yelled. Yahiko looked up, and saw the sword point down. Elizabeth was about to thrust the sword into him. Yahiko couldn't move because his leg.

"I have no friends..." Elizabeth muttered as the sword went down.

Kaoru screamed, Kenshin and Sanosuke just stood there, shocked. There was a yell, and someone had rammed into her. Making the sword only cut Yahiko's arm. The figure that rammed Yahiko wrestled Elizabeth to the ground again, and held her down tightly.

"Move!"

"Yutaro? Yutaro watch out!"

Yutaro looked up and the man was running back. He didn't want to move, and closed his eyes. He didn't feel anything, and when he opened them the man was on the floor. Kenshin was helping Yahiko up.

"Enough of your tricks, Kiroshi. We battle, now!" Kenshin said. Sanosuke helped Yutaro pick Elizabeth up. Elizabeth didn't struggle as they took her to the side. Kaoru watched as Yahiko limped over to Sanosuke and the others, and Kenshin come into the middle of the field. Kiroshi took out his sword.

"I've been ready since we've been here. Just wanted to see how a failure fails." He said. Elizabeth started to cry, she didn't mean anything she said, and apologized many times toward Yahiko. Yahiko had patted her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You were tricked by Kiroshi, and I know you didn't mean anything." Yahiko reassured her. Elizabeth sniffled, and hugged her legs.

Kaoru sat and watched as Kenshin slid his sword out. They got ready for their battle.

--------

"I'll be back, Tokio."

"Where are you going, this time?"

"I heard there would be a battle some where around here. I'm going to check it out."

Saitoh threw his cigarette butt to the ground, and left. Tokio waived, and went back inside.

'I hope it's a battle with Battousai in it. Knowing him it probably is. I should be working on that crime lord Yoshimoto, but if there's a fight worth seeing, mind as well go see it.'

He walked out of town heading toward the fight that has almost begun.

--------

Preview:

_'So it is the Battousai. But who is he figting?'_

_Kenshin started to run, and jumped into the air. Kiroshi readied himself, as Kenshin came down._

_"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin yelled. Kiroshi easily dodged, and Kenshin's sword hit the ground. Leaving a mark._

_"I know you can do better then that, Himura!" Kiroshi yelled. Kenshin glared at him as he got off the ground._

Hello ppl! I'm moving so I might not update for awhile. But I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p!

Please Review!

Luv, La La Rue!


	12. Yellow Eyes

Chapter 11

DC: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Yutaro, and Elizabeth watched as the two swordsmen bring their swords out. Kenshin looked determined, while Kiroshi looked amused.

"Are you ready, Himura?" He asked.

"I've been ready since I got here." Kenshin responded.

Kiroshi, and Kenshin charged at each other at equal speed. Their swords clashed, as they stood there for a moment just glaring at each other. Kenshin finally jumped back and got into a stance. Kiroshi paused before charging at him again.

"Ryu Kan Zen Tsumuji!" Kenshin yelled when Kiroshi got close enough. He took his sakabatou and slashed upwards. Kiroshi was hit, and when Kenshin spun around, he hit him again. Kiroshi hit the ground, but got back up.

"Your not going to get anywhere with that sword!" Kiroshi said.

"I don't plan to get anywhere. I just want Kaoru back. If you still wish to continue then let's us continue." Kenshin said calmly. Kiroshi charged again, and Kenshin jumped. Kenshin didn't expect Kiroshi to jump also. And since he jumped, Kenshin forgot his attack. Kiroshi used the hilt of his katana, and hit Kenshin in the stomach real hard. Kenshin was blasted back, and hit the ground.

"Kenshin! Are you okay?" Kaoru called worriedly. Kenshin rubbed his stomach and caught his breath.

"I'm fine. Just stay back Kaoru." He said while getting up. Kaoru nodded, and watched as Kenshin get up, and walk again.

'So it is the Battousai. But who is he fighting.' Saitoh thought as he stood on the hill. He saw Sanosuke and three others in one part. Kaoru alone away from them, and Kenshin fighting, but he couldn't see whom he was fighting. Taking a drag of his cigarette he slowly walked down the hill.

Kenshin ran again, and jumped right when he and Kiroshi were going to meet.

"Is that all you can do?" Kiroshi yelled as he dodged another attack. Kenshin's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the taunting.

Kiroshi and Kenshin started to clash their swords again, and it didn't look like either were winning.

'So he is as good as Kenshin.' Kaoru thought. 'He was holding back on me...'

'Battousai is getting a little slower. I guess he hasn't fought in awhile. Now who is he fighting.'

Saitoh took a closer look. He flicked his cigarette away, and shaded his eyes.

'Hey, that's Yoshimoto. The crime lord that I've been looking for. Too bad I didn't bring my own sword.' He thought.

Sanosuke, Yahiko, Yutaro, and Elizabeth watched the battle drag on.

"At this rate, no one is going to win." Yahiko said as he rubbed his leg. Elizabeth had calmed down a bit.

"Yoshimoto is very tricky. He may have some sort of plan up his sleeve." She said.

"Who are you anyway?" Yutaro asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Brewer. A servant to Yoshimoto." She replied.

"Why did you attack Yahiko?" He asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I was tricked by Yoshimoto into believing I had no friends. I want to thank you," She said while looking up. "If you hadn't of stopped me I would have regretted my decision." She said with a smile. Yutaro blushed and scratched his head.

"It was nothing... I guess..." He said.

"Yeah, it was nothing. That was my life in danger! So, you think you wouldn't have stopped her, if she wasn't pretty?" Yahiko yelled. Yutaro glared at him.

"No! It's not that!" He yelled back. Sanosuke and Elizabeth watched as Yutaro and Yahiko had a mini-battle.

"Come on you guys, it's not the time to fight!" Sanosuke said picking them up by the collar.

"Now you sound like Kenshin." Yahiko said. Sanosuke set them down, and watched the fight. Yutaro and Yahiko sat down, and watched also. Elizabeth was a little confused. They fought over her... kind of.

--------

"I can't stand it! I miss my chicken head!"

"They'll come back soon, Megumi-san have patience!"

"Whatever! Don't you miss Yahiko?"

"Yeah... I do..."

Megumi sat with Tsubame at the Kamiya dojo. Megumi was getting truly worried about Sanosuke, while Tsubame missed Yahiko.

"I miss Elizabeth too... She was fun to work with!" Tsubame said. Megumi started to pace around the room.

"This isn't helping!" She cried out as she sat down again. Tsubame got up.

"Come on let's go to the Akabeko. Maybe Tae-san will have some work for us!" Tsubame said.

"You want to work on your day off?" Megumi asked.

"Well, it helps you think sometimes." She said.

"Better then just sitting here doing nothing." She said with a sigh.

They got up to leave.

As they went inside the Akabeko, they noticed it very busy.

"Tsubame, Megumi! Please will you help?" Tae begged. Megumi smiled, and Tsubame nodded. They were handed some aprons, and served trays.

"Here you go sir!" Megumi said as she handed some guy his sake. The man smiled, and when she turned around he tapped her butt. Megumi turned around, and the men in the booth laughed.

She put on her sickly sweet smile, and took a bowl of hot soup.

"I suppose you would like some soup too, hentai!" She hissed as she poured the soup in his lap. The men stopped laughing, as their leader yelped. The men became angry, but coward at her gaze, and how she seemed to grow.

"Don't mess with this! I am married to one of the strongest fighters in Japan! And I am stressed!" She hissed. The men sat down, and the Akabeko seemed to become very quiet. Tae nervously laughed, and dragged Megumi to the front of the restaurant.

"Umm... Megumi-san are you okay?" Tae asked. The restaurant started to talk, and Megumi took a deep breath. She smiled.

"I feel peachy!" She said sweetly, but then felt horrible. She ran out into the bathroom.

"Err... that was interesting to watch..." Tsubame said.

"I don't think she should work right now, she sounds pretty sick. Make a bed for her in the back." Tae said. Tsubame nodded, and hurriedly went to the back.

The men in the booth, paid up. Leaving a pretty high tip.

"Err... tell her we said sorry..." The leader said as they bowed, and ran out.

"Maybe she should work here..." Tae said with a laugh.

--------

Kenshin caught his breath, and held his arm, which was bleeding. Kiroshi took a step back. He too needed to take a little breather. Looking around, he spotted Kaoru a plan forming into his mind.

While Kenshin took a little break, he snuck around, and ran towards Kaoru. Kaoru was too absorbed into Kenshin, that she didn't see Kiroshi come from behind.

Sanosuke and the others, looked around.

"Where did he go?" Yahiko asked. Sanosuke saw Saitoh, but didn't see Kiroshi.

"Look! Miss Kaoru!" Elizabeth yelled. They looked over, and saw Kiroshi hold his sword to her throat. Kenshin noticed everyone turned so he did also. He became enraged as Kiroshi held his sword closer to her throat.

"Let her go!" Kenshin yelled. Kiroshi go ever closer.

"Do you surrender?" He yelled. Kenshin lifted his sword.

"That wouldn't make any sense, now would it. Don't involve Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled.

'Foolish man. If he does anything to the raccoon, then the Battousai will surly come out. Oh well, that'll be a battle worth seeing.' Saitoh thought. Kenshin stepped up.

"If you move an inch closer, I'll slit her throat! Don't think I'm playing." Kiroshi said suddenly become serious.

Kenshin stopped, but stumbled a bit. Kiroshi took this as a step. He pressed onto Kaoru's neck. Kaoru screamed. Everyone seemed to stop. Kiroshi threw her to the ground, and she held her neck. It was bleeding, and she needed to make it stop.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, and Kiroshi noticed they seemed to change colors. Kenshin stepped closer, his sword at his side. Kiroshi became scared. Kenshin's eyes were a bright yellow color, and he looked ready to kill.

--------

Mwha-hahahahahahahahaha!

_Preview:_

_"What's going on? Why are your eyes yellow?"_

_"You dare touch her..."_

_Saitoh watched as Kenshin ran towards Kiroshi, and slash him all over. Of course he wasn't cutting him, but it did look painfull._

_'Fool. Now look at what he's done.'_

Don't kill me! I won't be able to update for awhile soo.... Sorry!

Luv, LaLa Rue!


	13. Reason

Chapter 12

DC: I don't own RK

Kiroshi watched as Kenshin came closer. His sword still pointing down. He had an evil glint in those yellow eyes, and somehow his hair had come undone.

"What's going on? Why are your eyes yellow?" Kiroshi said, as he backed away. He stumbled, and fell when he reached the edge of the hill. Kenshin stopped. And Kiroshi asked again,

"Why are your eyes different?"

"You dare touch Kaoru..." Battousai said. He lifted his sword, and pointed it towards him. It was about a fourth of an inch away from his nose. "Now you must pay..."

Sanosuke, Yahiko, Yutaro, and Elizabeth watched as Kenshin started to slash with his sword. They have never seen this side of Kenshin. Sanosuke doesn't even know if it is Kenshin anymore. But he shook his head. He needed to get to Kaoru, and fast.

Taking his wrist bandages off, he ran to Kaoru. She seemed to be in a daze, as she held her neck. Sanosuke removed her hands, and wrapped the bandages around the wound.

"It's not so bad, but we need to get you to a doctor..." Sanosuke said. He wondered how Megumi was doing. Taking his eyes off of her for a moment, he went back to Kenshin. Kiroshi, by now, looked defeated, but he still wasn't finished with him.

'I don't think that's Kenshin... It must be his Hitokiri side...' Sanosuke thought.

Kiroshi crawled towards Saitoh.

"Please take this mad man away!" He pleaded. Saitoh just crossed his arms.

"Why? This is such a nice little battle. I haven't seen the Battousai in action for awhile." He replied. Kiroshi had a look of horror on his face.

"Battousai? Hitokiri Battousai?" He asked.

"Is there any other Battousai around?" Saitoh asked. Kiroshi took a quick look behind him. Battousai took his time to get there, but he still had the same glint in those eyes.

"I wish I would have brought my sword... This would have been my kind of battle to interfere with... But I guess this time my duties come first." Saitoh said.

"If your duties come first, then take me away!" Kiroshi begged. Saitoh laughed.

"And miss out on all this entertainment? Not in my life." Saitoh said. Kiroshi picked himself up, and tried to run up the hill, but didn't get that far, before his legs gave out. He rolled down the hill, and landed at the Battousai's feet.

"Are you finished with your little game?" He asked. Kiroshi whimpered, but tried again to get away. Battousai cut his escape route on top of the hill, and got into his stance. Kiroshi stumbled back, and Battousai charged forward.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryu Sou Sen Garami!" He said, as he hit his left arm at full speed. Kiroshi screamed as his bone cracked, and he was pushed towards the right.

--------

Megumi woke up in the little futon at the Akabeko. She felt a lot better then she had been only an hour before, but she felt something was missing. Sighing she got up, and rolled up the futon. She opened the door, to find three people left, and Tae and Tsubame were talking in a booth.

"I feel much better, Arigatou-gozaimasu for the futon!" Megumi said. Tae waived her hand.

"No problem! I guess you were feeling bad." She said.

"I think was a little stress." Megumi said.

"A little? I think a lot!" Tsubame whispered to Tae. Megumi yawned.

"I think I'll go home for awhile. I'll visit tomorrow! Dewa mata!" Megumi said. They waived goodbye, and Megumi thought her way home.

'Something's missing... What could it be...' She thought. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a little girl. Megumi looked down, and the girl stared up.

"Mina! I told you not to run!" Megumi looked up to see a lady, with makeup on her face. Megumi concluded she was a geisha, and she was getting off of work.

"I'm so sorry. Mina loves to run more then she likes to walk." The lady asked. Megumi shook her head and smiled.

"Oh don't worry! No harm done! Now if you can excuse me." Megumi said. The lady held her daughter's hand, and they separated.

"That's odd... A blond haired Japanese... Oh well, Ken-san is probably rare too! Oh... Sano... How I miss my baka..." She said.

She found herself in her yard, without even noticing. She went up, and opened her door. Stretching again, she went to her calendar. Looking at the date, there was nothing there.

"Well, that doesn't help me any..." Megumi said. Sighing she sat down. She was about to fall asleep, when her stomach growled. She hopped up, and looked for something to eat.

'Wow, I'm hungry today... Matte!' She ran back to her calendar, and flipped back two weeks.

"It's two weeks past my... Oh my..." She ran to the bathroom, and suddenly felt sick. She sunk down to the floor, and closed her eyes.

"I think I am... Two weeks into it..."

--------

Kiroshi couldn't feel his whole right side. He lay there; waiting for what Battousai was going to do next. He closed his eyes trying to take the pain away.

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin/Battousai stood there, as if he was thinking on what to do this. Yutaro and Elizabeth helped Yahiko over to them.

"How's Kaoru?" Yahiko asked as they set him down. Sanosuke looked down. Kaoru was leaning on a tree, just sitting their watching Kiroshi get hurt. They could tell she was a little happy about what was happening to him.

"She's okay, but as soon as possible, we need to get her to a doctor." He said. Elizabeth, and Yutaro sat next to Yahiko, and waited for Kenshin/Battousai's next move.

Kiroshi felt himself being lifted into the air. He opened his eyes, and saw the yellow eyes. He quickly shut them.

"Why are you scared of me now? Instead of only three months ago?" Came Battousai's voice. Kiroshi didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He yelled as he shook him a little.

"All I wanted was the Dojo! I just needed a place to stay, and start my business again!" Kiroshi whimpered. Battousai threw him to the ground.

"I have another question. Why did you slap Kaoru?" He asked. Kiroshi looked up, but avoided his eyes.

"I don't know!"

"Give me a reason!" He demanded. Kiroshi flinched.

"She was getting me angry I knew she was lying, and I wanted her to stop!" Kiroshi cried out.

'That fool... I think Battousai is finally going to crack. Look at what he has done.' Saitoh thought as The Battousai raised his sword. Point down.

"It is time to pay for these stupid action's you've done."

--------

I'm Back! I'm Back! The next chapter, I think, will me my last...

Preview:

_Kaoru watched, silently, as Kenshin lifted his sword. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and needed to stop him before he turned into the full Battousai. She got up, and as fast as she could, ran towards him._

It's been **forever!** Man, I missed you guys. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

You know what? I **_have_** seen Saitoh Hajime's wife, Tokio. I swear it! I have, but I don't remember what episode. Please if you also seen Tokio, please support me! (My friends think I'm crazy)

I'll update soon, please review! (Sorry for the long one-and-a-half wait)

Luv, Lala Rue!


	14. Life and His Story

Chapter 14

DC: I don't own RK

**Lala Rue: Wait, so I'm thinking about redoing this story. It's been two years since I actually posted this, and I want to retype it...what do you ppl think?**

Kaoru watched silently, as Kenshin lifted his sword. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and needed to stop him before he turned into the full Battousai. She got up, and as fast as she could, ran towards him.

Saitoh crossed his arms. "Is he serious? Himura is actually going to kill that man. Well then, I can finally have a good fight. Oh what is that raccoon doing?"

Everyone watched as Kenshin brought the sword down. He would have killed him, if Kaoru hadn't of tackled him. The sword was pushed into the ground right between his legs. Kiroshi feinted.

"Is it over?" Elizabeth asked. She had covered her eyes, but didn't hear anything either.

"Kenshin... he didn't kill him!" Yahiko said happily. Elizabeth uncovered her eyes, and saw the sword in the ground. Not in Kiroshi. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

Kaoru opened her eyes, and looked up. Kenshin had swirls in his eyes. She wondered why he had swirls in his eyes. But then she noticed where her knee was.(Hem hem...) Blushing, she rolled off of him.

Kenshin sat up. The pain was slowly going away.He rubbed his back, and then looked over to his sword, which was in between Kiroshi's legs.

"Oro... I can't believe I almost killed him... Kaoru! Are you okay?" He asked. Kaoru smiled nodding. The rest of them came rushing over.

"Man Kenshin! That was great!" Sanosuke exclaimed. Kenshin scratched his cheek. They got up, and looked around them. The men, Sano beat up, still lay there. Elizabeth's swords were still lying on the ground. Saitoh was pulling the Sakabatou from the ground. He handed it to Kenshin. He then went back to Kiroshi.

Kiroshi had woken up, and could feel himself being pulled away.

"Wait stop!" He yelled. Saitoh stopped, and everyone looked his way.

"I just want to say Sanosuke Sagara! We could have been good together!"

There was silence. You could only hear the river, close to there, and the wind. Finally Yahiko and everyone sidestepped away from Sanosuke. Sanosuke's mouth was hanging open. Saitoh burst into fits of laughter, as he dragged Kiroshi away. Sanosuke shook his head and turned to Kenshin.

"See! I told you he was...not good!" He yelled. Kenshin scratched his cheek. Sanosuke sat down muttering to himself (on how his poor soul is scarred for life).

After that little shock, everyone calmed down.

"Is it over?" Yutaro asked.

"This one believes so." Kenshin responded.

"I say we leave before the police get here..." Yahiko suggested.

"I think that would be good too..." Elizabeth said.

The Kenshin-gumi trekked up the hill. Kenshin and Kaoru helped each other up, Sanosuke helped Yahiko, and Elizabeth and Yutaro were last.

'I wonder what's to become of me...' Elizabeth thought. Yutaro saw the look of worry, and asked,

"What's on your mind?" Elizabeth shook her head. She was at the top, and stumbled back a little. Yutaro turned and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up, and they stared at each other. Blushing, they silently followed the others.

* * *

Megumi was at the market with Tsubame. She had told her the good news. Tsubame promised not to tell anyone. She had her little basket, filled with spices, and vegetables. She was about to get Tsubame and go back to the dojo, when she saw someone coming into Tokyo. 

She squinted, and saw the outline of her beloved husband. Dropping her basket, she squealed. Tsubame watched as she ran towards Sanosuke and the others.

Pushing past Kenshin, and Kaoru, she leaped onto him.Sanosuke dropped Yahiko, stumbled backwards, and fell. Almost falling down the hill. Kenshin scratched his head, asMegumi started to kiss his cheek.

"Have I been gone that long?" Sanosuke asked. She had gotten off of him, and when he looked at her. He became scared. She suddenly punched his face, and started yelling.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HOME YET?" She asked.

"Ummm...I just got here?" He asked, as he rubbed his cheek. Megumi took a deep breath.

"Err... why is she so angry?" Yahiko asked, as he was helped up. Elizabeth and Yutaro shrugged.

"Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame yelled. She happily hugged him, then turned to Yutaro, and Elizabeth. Giving them a hug also.

"NANI KA?" Sanosuke yelled. Megumi looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"You're not happy?" She asked. Sanosuke blinked a couple times.Then smiled.A big smile.

"I'm HAPPY!" He said with a hug. Everyone looked at them.

"Okay... What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm Pregnant!" Sanosuke yelled.

_Silence..._

"Ah... I mean she's pregnant!" He said correcting himself.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked.

"Congratulations!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"I promised not to tell you." Tsubame said. Kaoru just smiled. Megumi noticed. She got up, and patted the dirt off her kimono. She squeezed through everyone, and looked at Kaoru worriedly.

"You can't talk?" She asked. Kaoru shook her head.

"You see... Kiroshi kind of cut her throat, and--" Yutaro said, but Megumi had already gasped, and dragged her away. Kenshin looked back to everyone, and smiled.

"How about a well needed rest at the dojo?"

* * *

Megumi thoroughly cleaned Kaoru's wound, and told everyone it was probably shock that was making her not talk. So everyone, after a good bath and a nice night's worth of sleep, was outside on the porch admiring the nice autumn weather. They were just sitting and talking, when there was a knock on the gate. 

"Is this someone's?"

Elizabeth looked at her two swords, Saitoh had. She looked up.

"They're mine, but I don't want them anymore." She said.

"Well then, this will be of use for something... Oh yeah Yoshimoto is in jail. Just hope you know." He said. He was about to turn, when Kenshin spoke up.

"Could you tell us anything about him? Like why he's going to jail in the first place?" He asked. Saitoh turned around.

"Are you the only people who don't know about Yoshimoto?" Everyone nodded his or her head. Saitoh walked up to them. "You wouldn't happen to have any tea? This could take awhile."

Everyone went into the dojo classroom, there was more room, and sat down.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Yoshimoto's mother was a wealthy European, while his father a great Samurai. They met somehow ("not like it matters" he mumbled on the side) and had Yoshimoto...Well his real name is Tanaka Kiroshi...Anyway, when Yoshimoto turned three, his mother had died giving birth to their second kid. I don't remember her name. They moved to Japan when he was seven.

"Anyway, both he and his sister trained under their father. When he was fifteen, his father had died, of some sort of disease, and he was left with his mother's money and land. Taking his sister, they went back to live there. But, I'm guessing, his sister loved Japan, so she took some money and came back here.

"Yoshimoto trained harder and harder.When he became real tough, became a real crime person. Selling stolen items, and irreplaceable things. His followers were slowly getting larger too. He did this not only in Europe, but in Japan also. That's why he's been on the lookout.

"About three years ago he left Europe, because the police over there found his hideout. And what I heard from him myself: all his men dumped him, he found out something bad happened to his sister, and he was looking for a place for his ownself to live. Overhearing a man named Ryuu Yoshimoto talking about Kaoru's will, he killed the man and changed that mans last name to his. I guess he was planning to use the dojo for his next hideout." Saitoh finished. He drank his tea in one sip, and got up.

"I am leaving now. I have other business to attend to." He said before leaving. Everyone soon thought about Kiroshi.

"Guess he hasn't had a very nice life." Sanosuke concluded.

"I think all of us haven't had a good life..." Yutaro replied.

Megumi yawned. "Well, I'm just happy it's over." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'm going home to America." 

"Will you visit?"

"Of course, Yutaro-chan. But I'll have to visit my family first. Sayonara!"

Elizabeth waved goodbye to everyone at the dojo. It was evening, and the air was getting chilly. Sanosuke and Megumi went home, and Yahiko and Yutaro walked Tsubame home. Kenshin stood for a moment before wondering where Kaoru had gone off too. Searching outside he couldn't find her, so he went inside the house.

He found her sitting alone in the living area. She didn't even look up, when he came inside.

"Oh well...This one sees you'd like to be alone." He said as he turned for the door. Kaoru jerked her head up. She opened her mouth, but her voice wouldn't come. Concentrating hard, she yelled,

"No! Please don't leave!" It was a little higher then her normal tone, but Kenshin heard her.

"Your voice, it's back!" He said happily. Kaoru rubbed her neck a little, and smiled.

"H-Hai, but I think I'm still a little shaky." She stammered. Kenshin closed the door, and sat next to her.

"Kenshin, I wanted to say... Arigato, for saving me from Kiroshi..." Kaoru said. Kenshin shook his head.

"No, This one would rather thank you. If you hadn't stopped this one, I would have been the Battousai all over again." He said. There was an odd silence. Neither of them really was looking at each other. Kaoru finally spoke up a little.

"Kenshin? I've had something to say to you..." She said. Kenshin had looked up, and he could tell what she wanted to say. He smiled, and grabbed her hand.

"Do you really?" He asked. Kaoru blushed furiously, and wondered how he knew.

"H-H-Hai!" She stuttered.

Kenshin let go of her hand, and tilted her head up so she could see his eyes. He leaned in, and whispered,

"I love you too." And he leaned in further, and shared their kiss.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Sanosuke asked. 

"Shh, baka! You'll get us caught!" Megumi replied.

"Why are you here, Sano?"

"Megitsune forgot her bag, now be quiet Yutaro!"

"Oww! Tsubame, that was my toe!"

"Sorry, Yahiko-chan!"

"Shhh!"

Kenshin broke the kiss, as they heard shuffling outside the door. They smiled, and Kaoru wrapped her arms around him.

She felt so much better in his arms.

_FIN_

* * *

I'm done with this story! I don't think I'm going to make a sequel... Anyway Hoped you liked it! Because I enjoyed writting it! 

Until we meet again...

Love (Always), La'Ruelia!


End file.
